


Trials and Tribulations

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Justice system, Court Drama, Culture Shock, Flashbacks, M/M, aristocratic scandals, no such thing as innocence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: After five years on Midgard, Loki is brought to Asgard under the watchful eyes of the court while his fate is decided by those he has wrong through out his storied career. Tony (brought on command of the All Father), is there to offer testimony on Loki's actions, not as his nemesis, but as his spouse. As the truth of Loki's past misdeeds is laid bare, can Tony keep his love and loyalty to the quixotic trickster? Or will this test prove to be too much?A lot of the graphic violence and rape warning won't happen till later chapters.Credit to @lotolle for beta!





	1. Youthful Folly

As gilded halls went, it didn't get much more intimidating than the golden pillars of Asgard as the made a mortal man feel small. Tony gazed up at the motifs aging back before the Viking era. Tales of the kings and queens of the Aesir were held in these walls, a reminder of the valor and dignity expected from the members of the royal family. Tony could feel the impression it must have made on those beneath it. Aspirations, achievement, accolades. All these things were what it meant to be Aesir, even more so to be counted among Odin's sons. 

Was it any wonder that now and again, somebody just didn't measure up?

Mortals, to put it frankly, were less than welcome here. So the very fact that Tony had been extended a personal invitation by the All Father himself lent a kind of merit to his presence. He was a guest of the King, an ambassador of Midgard, and a champion who had stood with Thor in battle. If nothing else, it meant that he was to be treated with respect, even if it came off a bit condescending at times. Everyone spoke to him slowly and carefully, like they were dealing with a small child who could not be trusted to know better. 

Thor had assured him that it was not intentionally disrespectful. They just weren't used to having a human around. 

He was here as a key witness to the events that had occurred during the Chitauri attack. 

Five years after the fact.

And to offer his testimony on the actions of one, Loki Odinson, before the All Father, the council, and the court. In the end, when everyone had said their peace, the fate of Loki would lie in the hands of his father. From what Tony could gather, it would be best not to hold out hope. Loki was at best seen as a disruptive force in the kingdom. At times his work could be helpful, even beneficial, but just as often it led to chaos and disorder, something that the noble families found detestable in their superior world view.

Tony was just about done with this whole fucking place. The only reason he stayed was for Loki's sake. In five years they'd gotten considerably close. For better or worse you might say. Funnily enough that awarded him the potential to forswear himself. Apparently the Aesir held the same general opinion that a spouse should not be forced to testify against their partner. However, Tony had wanted to go. In fact he'd insisted on it. 

He'd never seen Loki look as grateful as the day he stood in front of the Einherjar at the top of Stark Tower and told them they couldn't take his husband without taking him too. If Thor hadn't interceded, the gold gilded fuckwads might have stuck a sword through him. But even a mortal had some rights. And as Loki's husband, Thor intended to see he got his say in events.

Even if in the end, it was only the words of a mere mortal. 

Thor strode down the halls, searching for him. He was dressed to the nines, his metal armor gone in favor of a more decorative, courtly appearance. No one had told him how to dress for this occasion, though Thor had impressed upon him the severity of this event. So he'd dressed for a court date. He doubted anyone here would get the fine cut of a Dolce & Gabbana suit, but with a little gentle prodding from the crown prince, he'd figured out how to make a more definitive statement.

The suit was a deep Kelly green with a black trim and golden pocket watch, cuff links, and lapel buttons. He dressed like Loki's spouse. 

And he wasn't the only one.

As Thor guided him to the court pavilion, Tony could see the fine cut figure of a woman. Tall as a pillar, she stood out among the crowd, a wreath of fire red curls and braids made up her hair and her skin was the color of polished brass. She had an air of pride to her, even from a distance. Tony got the feeling that, despite her greens and golds, she was not here to support the defendant. 

The pavilion reminded him eerily of the ones on Midgard, save for the face that it was a rectangle rather than round. There were rows upon rows of benches behind barriers where the court could watch the proceedings. On the left side were those who might lend their supportive voice to the defendant. On the right were those who stood against him. 

Tony saw with a grim look that there were noticeably fewer on the left. 

At the North end stood a golden throne, not as grand as the one he'd passed in the Great Hall, but none the less baring it's authority by being as expansive and gilt as possible. Beneath the throne were a selection of red chairs, nine in all. 

Tony watched as the high councilors arrives in their own grandiose robes. Thor pointed them out with a nod. “There are nine times nine councilors on the conclave. Each one represents a jarldom of Asgard.” he kept his voice low as people around them buzzed with excitement. It was akin to attending an execution in the French Revolution. Tony got the feeling this was what passed for morbid entertainment around here. Thor tapped him to pay close attention. He'd need to know what was going to on if they had a hope of success. “Only the nine largest jarldoms have a representative on the high council. Only a Jarlmoot is fit to judge another member of the nobility.” 

“So much for a jury of one's peers.” Tony couldn't help but quibble. None of the jarls sitting on those red benches looked particularly thrilled to be there right now.

“These are Loki's peers.” Thor reminded him with a harsh tone. “Loki is still a jarl until his trial has been concluded.”

Tony humphed but said nothing, which was rare for him. Loki had mentioned it once or twice, quite casually, as though saying he had an extra car in the garage for summer weather. Sometimes Tony knew he'd nipped off to Asgard to 'take care of business'. Somehow he'd never really connected the two. Loki didn't really seem the type to look after his responsibilities. Hell from what he'd said a good jarldom could practically run itself. 

“So what does the high council do?” Tony asked, determined to figure out how to maneuver this to their favor. 

“It is their position to determine the severity of ones transgressions and how best to compensate the aggrieved parties.”

“What?” Tony snapped just a bit too loudly. Some of the nobles turned to look at him before quickly dismissing his outburst as that of an ignorant mortal. “What about innocent until proven guilty? What about having your day in court?”

“Would you call Loki innocent? Even on his best day?” Thor's jaw was a stubborn set, but his sharp blue eyes looked worried. “Our laws do not work like your laws. No man, no god is innocent. Everyone transgresses to some degree. It is the place of the high council to reestablish equanimity so that the aggrieved parties do not try to gain justice for themselves. This is not about right or wrong, my friend. It is about lessening the yoke of punishment on my brother as much as we can.”

“So he's guilty before he even gets word out?” Tony knew it was true. Thor was right, this was Loki after all. But it still hurt his sense of democracy. It didn't seem fair. “Fuck, even in paradise you can't get a fair trial.” 

Once the councilors had taken their place, the doors opened wide and Odin stood, white hair glimmering in the sunlight, long red cloak cast out behind him like a banner. He took command of the hall and anyone sitting rose to him as he and his queen ascended the dais to the throne. 

Tony couldn't help but notice that the queen sat on the right side of her husband. “I thought you said  
she was on our side?” he whispered.

“Frigga, my mother, Loki's mother, is. But as Queen she can be on no one's side. She must uphold the law first. Anything else must be secondary.” Thor let a little smile quirk at his lips. “But do not underestimate her. My mother has always had her ways of holding my father's ear.”

Tony had to admit, the woman did look...formidable. “So whats big daddy Odin's place here?”

“The All Father is here to listen to all. At the end of the day, the high jarls may decide the severity of the issue and gives suggestions for sentencing, but only the All Father may pass final judgment. His word is sacrosanct. If he says it, it will be so.” Thor did not look pleased about this fact. 

“Which means he could forgive the whole thing if he wanted to. But I'm guessing that wouldn't look to good for all the nobles in their big comfy couches.” Tony saw Thor nod his agreement. “Politics.” he shoved Thor's shoulder with a light smile. “I thought you were supposed to be the stupid brother.”

Thor's smile was dark. “I said I hated politics. I never said I did not understand them.”

Odin raised his spear and brought it down three times, the crack crack crack of it echoing in the chambers. Everyone took their seat with a general scuffling of benches and chairs and the hall fell silent from all the gossiping mouths. A man came forward baring a scroll with a golden insignia that Tony couldn't make out from this distance. He unrolled it with great pump and began to read. 

“Við söfnum hér á mánuðinum Tvímánuður að halda fundi sem ákveður örlögin...”

Tony looked around with the sudden realization. He stood, coughing as quietly as possible. 

Well shit I might as well have dropped a bomb! Literally everyone was looking at him like he'd passed gas in front of them, the many blinking eyes of hundreds of Aesir nobility looked stunned that he would dare intrude. ”Not to be rude!” He said loudly, not sure if he could be heard in such a massive space. His voice reverberated with a metallic twang off the walls. ”But it might be nice if everyone here could understand what's going on!”

There was a discontented murmur in the place as the council looked up at Odin, clearly expecting him to do something about this clear breech of protocol. 

Thor stood up next to Tony. ”A man can not speak on his beloved behalf if he can not understand the accusations lobbied against him.” His voice was much deeper and more resonant, and Tony felt like maybe he should sit down and let Thor take the handle on this one. Too bad he was almost as proud of a fucker as every one of these Aesir schmucks put together. 

Odin did not move save for a breif gesture of the hand, but he gave the Speaker a clear look. The man swallowed. ”We shall, in deference to the spouse of the defendant, speak in the common tongue of the Midgardians.” There was another rumble from the group, but the man kept speaking. ”But the Midgardian is reminded that he is here as a guest of the All Father. And to keep his tongue in his head until it is called upon him to speak.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something and got a nice elbow in his ribs from Thor. He sucked it back in and reminded himself that it wouldn't help Loki to get mouthy now. He caught the cold crystal blue eyes watching him from under the white brow and stared the old man down, nodding his head to the side slowly in a thank you. 

The Speaker waited until he had sat down before continuing. ”We the gathered council, convening on the fifth day of the month of Tvímánuður, bring before this assembly the trial of Loki of the house Odinson. It is the purpose of this fathered conclave to determine the intention and severity of his many crimes against the Nine Realms and as such, to deliver just castigation upon his head. By the words of the All Father may it be so.” 

He's already guilty. Tony swallowed as he felt his heart skip a beat. As far as they're concerned they may as well put him under the ax right now and skip the bullshit. He looked to Thor, the older prince's eyes gazing down at the seal of the house of Odin set into the floor. He had to remember what Thor had told him. They couldn't get him off scott free. They could only try to lessen the final blow. Tony could be as indignant as he wanted, but it wouldn't help things. 

He took a deep breath and told himself the same thing Pepper and Rhodney and Steve and Natasha and pretty much everyone who'd ever known him had explained time and time again. Control yourself.

”By the word of the All Father, we shall now list the crimes to be lobbied against Loki of the house of Odinson. Treason, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiracy to commit patricide, conspiracy to commit fratricide, attempted fratricide, acts of terrorism against Asgard, kidnapping, theft of sacred artifacts, imparting secrets of the Aesir to foreign realms...”

”Wait wait...” Tony whispered harshly as the list continued. ”Is...this isn't... when did he do those things? Some of this stuff didn't even happen during the attack!” 

”This is not just about the invasion of New York, my friend.” Thor explained to him, mouth hidden to mute his words behind clasped hands. ”When a man is brought to this level of court, it is not merely his actions which are put on trial, but the very content of his character. All of Loki's soul will be laid bare over these proceedings. These trials are life and death, sometimes far worse than that. Actions can be questioned. But when ones nature becomes clear, it is more certain what their intentions will be.”

”They're going to bring up everything he's ever done?” Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach. ”Oh well then we don't need to worry.” He shrugged as Thor looked at him in question. ”In that case the trial will never be over.”

”Careful of your glib words.” Thor reminded him, but it had put him in a somewhat better humor. ”At best it will only delay things a few hundred years.”

Tony tried to smile back, but his lips twitched, and the reality of the situation hung over his head. ”Are they even going to let him be present at his own trial?” 

”He will be brought up to give his defense when all others have had their opportunity to speak. Loki knows what he stands accused of, Anthony. Do not underestimate my clever brother just yet. This would not be the first time he has avoided death.” 

”Gezus are they still going?” Tony looked back down as the scroll has begun to gather on the floor. They were getting away from felonies and on towards minor crimes and depravities. Honestly, maybe it's just because he was nervous, but Tony had to stop himself from laughing at some of the lesser infringements being put up. ”Misdeeds involving a goat?” 

Thor snorted so hard that those nearest to them gave him a churlish glance. ”I will tell you over drinks when this is all done with.”

”Let Loki tell me.” Tony answered. Let him have a head left to talk. 

The Speaker, who seemed to be happy doing quite a shit ton of speaking, continued. ”In such an extensive and storied career as this, the aggrieved parties shall be permitted to speak first. Will the aggrieved parties rise and pay their salute to the All Father?” 

Tony wrung his hands as he watched no fewer than fifty people stand on the right side, pressing their fists to their chests as they nodded to the man in the big gold chair. Odin eyed them and waved his hand again. 

The Speaker coughed. ”Will all those who's grievances are of the lesser misconducts and petty categories take their seats?”

That didn't make him feel much better. Twenty or so of the nobles stood there, looking indignant enough for a hundred or more. There was a scribe in the corner, jotting down notes as quickly as possible to keep records of things. Thor had told him there was endless archives of records regarding the court hearings and such. But in truth, case precedent only carried you so far. Just because something had worked to get someone out of trouble three thousand years ago did not mean it would hold water today. 

The only good thing Tony could count so far was a complete and total lack of lawyers. He lifted his wrist watch and adjusted it slightly. He had Jarvis recording everything along with backups to go to his computers back home. He might not understand Aesir law, but he'd be damned if he couldn't learn. 

That being said, it was starting to annoy him how long they would go on simply making sure that everybody knew the rules of the game. 

They intended to begin with the most severe crimes, which for the Aeisr meant any that happened against those of high ranking nobility. It surprised Tony a bit to see that the little escapade (which Loki had often refer to as a prank gone too far), that had nearly resulted in Thor's death and his was being glossed over. Apparently if you couldn't get anyone to speak on the subject, it didn't hold as much weight. And being as Odin could not testify and Thor was reluctant to do so, treason was on the list but passed like a bad dish at a pot luck. 

”We bring to your attention the lamentable case of Idunn, guardian of the golden apples of immortality. We ask that she take the place and swear upon the seal of Odin to speak truth before this assembly.”

Tony watched a woman stand and he couldn't help but blink. She looked young enough to be in high school! Her dark brunette hair was done in a series of regal braids that swept the floor behind her as she lifted her skirts and seemed to carry an air of callous disregard for anyone who did not move quickly to let her pass. She held her pert little nose high up and folded her hands neatly against her belt loop as she took her place in the center of the golden wolf. ”I am Idunn of the grove of Golden Apples. My rank is sufficient.” 

”You are supposed to say who your parents are so they know you're important enough to speak here.” Thor muttered quickly. ”Being guardian of the grove...well.” He gave Tony a sidelong look. ”She's allowed to speak however she wishes.”

”You are recognized as such, Idunn, and invited to speak before the assembly. Tell the conclave, what it your grievance against Loki?”

”There is little point to this.” She said, and as she spoke one could see the charming little gap in her front teeth. ”Everyone knows what the liar did to me. What he risked for his dalliances with a jotunn.” She said the word like a slur, an insult that should not be uttered in polite company. 

”Many know. But for the sake of this conclave we must insist that the story be told in full.” The Speaker pressed as the high council nodded. 

”As you wish.” Idunn proclaimed, though she seemed no less fussed for it. ”It was in the year of the blue summer, when there was good rain and the fishing was plentiful that Loki began to come to me. He was perhaps no more than a few hundred years old. Just past his ceremony of manhood. I had, I admit, often found him quite charming as a lad. He would sneak into my garden, even though it was forbidden by law, merely to gaze at the apples in my care and admire them. I thought little of it then. Many children are curious. And while others would often dare their peers to steal from me, Loki seemed only interested in watching the bough sway in the breeze. Often we would sit together and I would tell him about the apples and their powerful gifts. And he would gaze up at me with those poison green eyes, rapt with fascination. Was it any wonder I thought nothing of it when he came to me as a man and we walked together in my grove?”

”She's totally leading.” Tony muttered. ”Poison green eyes. For fucks sake...”

”It's our way. No tale can be told without embellishments...”

”Embellishments!” Tony hissed and heard someone behind him give a harsh ~shush~to be silent. He made a gesture behind his back he hopes they wouldn't get and leaned in closer to Thor. ”Embellish my ass. This isn't Norse poetry class.”

”Tony...” Thor's voice carried a warning.

Idunn had not noticed them, but continued. ”I have never shared such knowledge of the apples with any but him. He could be such a witty little thing. And he was always so grateful and appreciative of what I could teach him. So when he began to ask me questions, of course I told him what he wanted to know.”

”Even though it is the duty of the guardian to hold the secrets of immortality close to her breast as a mother would a helpless babe?” The Speaker asked. 

Tony couldn't help a little touch of triumph on his lips. So they weren't going to let just anything fly here. If something sounded off, somebody would call it out...right?

Idunn stumbled a bit. ”I...admit I was less than discreet. Often times it seems as though we Aesir think nothing of the labor behind the cultivation of the grove. We come and go and take and leave, and no one thinks of the years it takes, the decades of careful horticulture to produce a single tree which will bare fruit. The work is noble, but so is a fishmongers labor. Yet how often does one turn to their local fish merchant and thank them for their catch?” She spoke like she was trained to talk with an air of prestige, but there was a nasal tone in her throat. As if she was inconvenienced by being forced to justify her complaint. ”The apples are magic, but it is not only the sedir arts which produce them. They can not be grown without my knowledge.”

The Speaker paced, listening to her words before considering and asking a question. ”What was it then that Loki asked you?”

”It seemed innocent enough at first. He asked me with wonder ”Lady Idunn, are these the only golden apples in all the world?” I told him sure enough they were the only golden apples in all the nine realms. He asked me then ”Can they grow no place but this sacred grove?” And I told him I had never seen any grow anywhere else, and so I doubted very much that they could be grown anywhere but Asgard. And then at this, he closed his lips and seemed reluctant to continue. His expression worried me greatly. Even more so when he avoided my gaze. I pressed the tricky little imp to tell me his woes, for he did seem so distraught. ”Oh Lady Idunn.” he told me then, voice quivering. ”I am ashamed to tell you this, but I have seen in my travels, a grove of apples that shine like the suns. As such, I can think that...I shudder to say it dear lady, but I fear that the apples you have grown may be..inferior!” Idunn splayed a hand across her chest, mouth agape as though the very memory of such a thing insulted her to her core! 

Tony heard a quiet guffaw behind him and leaned back slowly. A pair of women were chatting in hushed tones. 

”Silly little creature. Me thinks she'd been dipping into her cider a bit too much.” The one laughed and fanned herself with purple tipped feathers. ”Everyone knows she eats more of her apples than the entire court combined.”

”Yes. Can you imagine looking like a three hundred year old at her age? It's absolutely indecent!” The other hissed through her teeth and shook her head. ”Her husband ought to be ashamed of her.”

”Word is her husband likes her to look..well...almost unripe.” There was a hushed volley of scandalized oohs and nasty high laughter. Tony leaned forward again before he could get caught eavesdropping. If nothing else, he'd learned one valuable thing from Loki over the years. 

Listen to everything.

”Well of course I had to go and see for myself! It was unthinkable of course, that any apples could rival mine! But the thought that perhaps...well...that I may have been lax in my guardianship haunted me!” Idunn looked like she might stamp her foot. ”I had to know for certain! So when Loki swore to take me and show me this supposed rival grove, of course I went.”

”You went along with him? Alone?” The seeker eyed her skeptically. ”Willingly?”

Idunn hesitated. ”I...I did, but I did not know he meant to trick me!” she persisted. ”Had I known, of course I would not have...”

”Your choice to leave the sacred duty of your charge is most troubling. The fact that you did so without even speaking to your husband, or your sons that they might have stood guard in your stead is quite problematic.” The Speaker continued and Tony saw several heads nodding in the crowd. 

”If I must be put to my own trial, so be it. I will stand before this conclave and let judgement be passed. But we do not stand here today to talk of my transgressions. And I tell you now Speaker, my story is not yet done.” 

Thor leaned in. ”Bold words. She's not stupid. No one else besides Idunn knows how to tend the grove. They won't dare risk imprisonment. She'd get a fine and a slap on the wrist at worst.” 

”How old is she?” He couldn't help but ask even though the nobler prince gave him a side long look. ”Not like that! She just...”

”She's...indulgent of her duties. Some say she's spent so long in her attendance of the apples that she's aging in reverse. But in truth, she was old in my grandfather's youth. So there is no telling for certain.” Thor cracked his knuckled. ”Age, you will find here, is a flexible concept.”

”If everyone has the apples, then why...?”

”Because not everyone sees value in looking like you've never hit puberty. Idunn may be old and powerful, but talk to any courtier for five minuets and you'll find she is also vain, infantile, and prone to decadence. Besides, it's considered...what is the word for it? Tacky.” Thor smirked a bit before the woman standing at the center continued. 

”I followed him out of Asgard through an old and secret path. He knew many ways between the worlds, Loki did. I am sure we are all aware of how much use he's made of them in the past.” There was another nod of agreement and her little prim smile became smug. ”Even Heimdall did not witness us go. He took me far away, till I could not see the golden towers, till I could not see Asgards light. I asked him once if we were close to the grove. ”Oh very close my lady!” he promised me and pointed. ”I can see the tips of the leaves shining green in the apples light!” I looked forward and saw nothing, but it had begun to snow and I had difficulty against the wind. Later on I asked again, for it had begun to turn quite cold and I was shivering. ”Oh yes Lady Idunn! Can't you feel the warmth of their power calling to you?” And I tried to look again. Off in the distance I could see a golden glow, and I took heart that perhaps we were almost there. One more time, I asked him, when the gold had turned bitter and nasty, if we were there, and Loki smiled at me with those white teeth like fangs and said ”Oh yes my lady. We have arrived at our destination.” I looked around and not an apple did I see! But five jotunn surrounding us! I shrieked and tried to run, but Loki held my cloak tightly and kept me there. A big, fat giantess came forward, the pelt of a great mammoth about her shoulders and a blade like a tree trunk in her fists. Loki swung me around and threw me at her feet, along with three of my golden apples!”

Several people gasped, a few even covered their mouths. Tony rolled his eyes. This was almost sickening! They acted like they were watching a movie, like this wasn't someones life on the line here! It turned his stomach to see them look so caught up in the story, chatting behind their fans and leaning in to trade private judgement. 

Idunn knew she held the crowd in her grasp. She was strutting about, gesturing as she continued her story. ”Loki told her, he said he had upheld his end of the bargain, and now demanded that she uphold hers. As she came close, I knew it to be the feared giantess Angraboda, the hoard mistress of that filthy cess-pool of mercenaries and vagabonds, Urolighederne. She laughed when she saw me and threw her belt, made of a bear skin, over my shoulders. She had one of her filthy dwarvish comrades come forth and hand Loki two bundles wrapped in furs. I do not know what was in them, but they squirmed and screamed like demons! The vial trickster held them close and gave me not one look of regret or pity before he vanished into the cold, leaving me at the mercy of these foul creatures!” Idunn looked faint. Whether it was real of a play for sympathy Tony was hard pressed to tell, but she fanned herself with her hand and her lips pouted. 

”That little...” Tony grit his teeth Loki had told him this story before. Was no body going to bring up the reality of the situation? He started to stand but Thor's arm reached out, holding his wrist and encouraging him forcefully to stay in place. ”But they...”

”Patience.” He advised, but Tony could see the man's muscles straining to hold himself in check. 

The Speaker nodded as he tucked a finger between his lips, making a path across the dais. He looked deep in thought, his cautious black eyes darting from Odin to the woman at the center of the room. ”But of course you now know, as we all do, that those were Fenrir and Jormungander, his children...”

”His monsters.” Idunn continued. 

”But his children none the less. What father among us would not risk much to rescue his own flesh and blood, no matter their appearance?” The Speaker offered. The crowd seemed split on this, some looking as though this was not a sufficient motive for the crime. ”And did Loki not return the next year to aid in your rescue?”

”A miserable year later! After I was enslaved and starved...!”

”Our records show that Angraboda kept you according to the manner of any noble hostage. You returned and we weighed, to prove no offense had been given, and were found to be two stones heavier than when you left!”

The court screamed with laughter and Idunn looked positively ready to scream at each of them. She tossed her head and one could see her jaw in hard contempt as she glared at the crowd. Her eyes landed on Tony, and he swore she saved a special bite of venom for him. 

The Speaker raised a hand to quiet the crowd. ”However, this merely means that you may bring no grievances against Angraboda for her treatment of you during your hostage. That matter was settled long ago. On the subject of Loki's actions...” he looked to the high councilors, who had said nothing but listened intently during this entire speech. ”It is clear that he violated both your trust and the trust of Asgard. It is the sacred duty of all Aesir to guard the secret of the apples and protect them at the cost of our own lives so that our way of life may be preserved for generations to come. Even in his rescue of Idunn, Loki did not succeed in obtaining the apples he had gifted to his gargantuan paramour...”

”That is because they were planted.”

The hall was silent with aghast shock. Odin sat forward in his chair and spoke, his voice like distant thunder over a great valley. ”You did not tell us this before, Idunn.” 

The woman swallowed and took two steps back. ”I...I could not be sure, All Father. Not until recently. The apples...they take time to grow. Hundreds of years for a newly planted seed to become a sapling. When I was captured, I tended the apples out of solace to myself, but before I left, I split the trees down the middle and uprooted them, though it broke my heart to do so. I thought for certain that the stupid jotunn would not know how to grow an orchard from these ruined remains. But recently, the grove has begun to call to me from places outside our boarders.” Idunn looked full of dread. ”I do not know how, All Father, but somehow, Angraboda has managed to grow her own apples.”

It was pandemonium! Tony watched many people on both sides stand and begin shouting, waving their fists and demanding something be done about this threat at once! Some of the more aggressive voices yelled to mount an assault! Others screamed for Loki's immediate death for this betrayal of their most powerful reliquaries! Odin let the shouting continue for a moment before banging his staff once, the echo bringing a ringing silence. 

”This news is indeed most dire,” Odin spoke, his voice never betraying what, if any, concern he felt. ”But it occurs to us that if Angraboda has the grove now, then she has been possessed of it for some time. If it was her intention to launch an assault on our kingdom, she has had ample opportunity to do so. Instead, not once, but twice she has lent her mercenaries to the boarders of our kingdom to fight off the jotunn hoards,” This fact seemed to quell some of the irritation, though not quiet it. ”She may be no friend of the Aesir, but nor is she friend to the jotunn. We will consider this matter in our own time.” 

There was a long silence, but Odin did not feel the need to explain himself further. The Speaker stepped forward and bowed neatly to Idunn. ”Unless our Lady would like to speak further...”

”No Speaker. I have said my peace. And may the trickster find no peace in my words.” She looked fit to spit on the ground, but Tony got the feeling it would have offended the seal under her feet. She was instructed to take her seat and did so with the same haughty contempt with which she'd risen. 

”Good riddance.” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms as he fought the urge to make a face at her. Thor, however, did not look any less troubled. In fact his eyes were on the councilors. Tony could see the nine discussing things in hushed tones, their faces showing an undecided conscience. 

”The high council is asked if they have reached a verdict in regards to Idunn's grieve against the defendant?”

A few more mutterances, and many shakes of the head. The councilor at the end lifted her face and shook her head. They were undecided. 

”Then we are at a standstill. The high council will take contemplation to reconvene at the rising of the sun tomorrow. Thus shall the measure of Loki's crimes be weighed.” The Speaker bowed and the spear butt was cracked three times again against the ornate tile flooring. 

”That's it?” Tony asked as people got up to depart, rushing towards the exits. ”They're going to convict him just on that? What? Nobody else gets to speak or give testimony or or or...” 

”Tony!” Thor snapped, reminding him sharply to keep himself in check. ”You must, I beg you, remember that things do not work the same way here! Your indignation will get you both into trouble!” He gestured towards the exit, hurrying them both out into the sunlight of the courtyard. ”You have to keep in mind. We already know what he is guilty of. This is about deciding how much punishment he deserves for his crimes. The high council right now is sequestered in a chambers for the night. They will discuss both the merits and faults of Loki's actions regarding this particular charge. Then they will decide what to award Idunn, if anything, for her indignity and dishonor endured.”

”So...so it's like paying a fine?” Tony asked, taking a deep breath and trying to settle himself out. 

”If we're lucky. Mind you, considering the value of the apples is insurmountable, the fine might well be his severed head on a golden platter.” Thor strained, baring his teeth and pinching his bridge of his nose. ”I am sorry. I do not mean to be angry with you my friend. My worry for my brother is no less than your love of him.”

Tony felt a sinking in his chest. He'd been in love with Loki for five years but Thor? Thor had loved him for over a thousand. Which in fact, brought something to mind. ”Thor...this all happened a couple hundred years ago right?”

”Several hundred. But yes.”

”Okay so...why is everyone just getting to it now? Would this have been dealt with right after the fact?”

Thor sat down against the cool marble of a fountain, trying to find a way to play guide to the complex and insane Asgardian court justice system. ”It should have, yet Idunn was in such a state after she returned that she refused to be seen in public after her ordeal. There is no limitations on when one may bring a grievance to court. I believe she held on to this for some time. She has always been a preening, indignant little thing. She enjoys the attention for her suffering more than anything else. Once the courts decide on a fine for the issue at hand, and it is paid in full, the matter is considered settled and it is considered quite. Not to be spoken of again.”

”God that is...petty. Like that is next level petty.”

”Idunn is petty.” Thor admitted and spat on the ground. ”But she has a right to her anger. He played off her pride and her vanity and thus put Asgard at risk. All of us at risk.”

”For his children.”

Thor looked up at Tony sympathetically. ”Aye. For his children. You see that and I see that. And Loki knows that. And his children know that. But to most of Asgard, to my people...the twins and their sister are little more than monsters.”

”Come on. They're his kids...”

”And humans used to abandon their children in the wilds for minor birth defects.” Thor reminded him. ”I am afraid there is little difference to my people.” He thumbed his lip. ”We can only wait on what the council decides. Even then, this trial is far from over. There are many cases to be heard and each one will carry it's own judgements.” Thor clapped a hand to his shoulder. ”We should go to a tavern and take a drink together. You'll need it before this is over.” 

~~~

It was like a whole nother world down here among the common people. Thor had taken him outside the palace grounds, despite the guards adamant objections. From here you could only just make out the golden towers of the palace between the layers of cob and lime wash buildings, colorfully draped overhanging and stairways piled on top of one another. Here it was like nobody cared, or maybe even knew, that there was someone sitting in the dark dungeons beneath the palace, waiting to see if he would live another day. 

Tony stared down into the horn mug at the dark amber mead and took another swallow of the sickly sweet liquor. It made him feel bleary and warm in his stomach. Thor swore to him it was watered down for his more human digestive system, but that was before Tony had re-poured their drinks at full strength. Now he was past drunk and on his way to passed out.

This was Thor's method for keeping him out of trouble. He had confessed that he was certain, if left alone, that Tony would attempt to sneak down into the dungeons and either speak to Loki or- in a fit of poetic but stupid romantic notions- try to rescue him. 

Tony was just sheepish enough to admit aloud that he would have done just that. But more than anything, he wanted Loki to know he was here. When the Einherjar had taken Loki, he had been held back by Thor, left on the tower, watching Loki vanish in a stream of light. The last his husband had seen of him was there, lost and alone, drawn away by a force that could not be reckoned with. 

Tony needed him to know that he had not been abandoned again. 

Thor was around. Damned if he knew where. The god was in a sour mood, almost worse than Tony's. But he was at least able to be proactive. As he had put it, nothing stayed secret in Asgard for long. Not if you had coin and knew the right ears. He'd warned Tony not to move from that spot. Maybe that was why he was pumping enough drink into the man to keep him still. 

A hand, not quite so hard as Thor's but stronger than him by a large degree, slapped him square on the back and Tony damn near spat up his mead! He snorted, the alcohol burning his nose as he began to cough and his eyes watered painfully. A leaner built fellow had come to rest beside him, holding not a horn of mead or tankard of ale, but a wine glass...a big wine glass. ”Blonde.” Tony managed after a moment, eyeing the man's short hair and rakish beard/mustache. ”I swear to fuck is everybody here blonde?”

”Well not everyone. True the Aesir old bloods do tend to run towards the honey and wheat coloration. But take those with good old Vanir blood in them.” He gestured to a gaggle of partiers drinking and carousing and having what looked like a damn good time. Each of them had some variation of ginger or red in their hair, and some sported freckles. ”Now a little raspberry can be tasty from time to time, but taert in your lips if you don't know how to handle temper them with sweetness. Or if you've a mind to it, the elvish kind run towards the pale, silvery tresses. Like cream and sugar in your mouth. Good in small doses but...well they cling.” He pronounced the last words with a drawling flourish. ”And of course...” And at this the new fellow gave a leering grin. ”You've got those with a bit of dwarvish blood in them. Dark haired. Dirty. Great for drinking and a broken bed in the morning. But powerful fire in them! Lible to get a broken nose if they catch you flirting elsewhere.” He poured Tony another glass and smiled. ”What about you friend? What's your preference?”

”Jotunn.” He said, waiting for a predictable reaction and surprised when he didn't get one.

”Ahhh. So you're the mortal who managed to charm our dear Loki into a life amongst the Midgardians!” He sounded positively impressed! He held out a gloved hand and a smile that looked like it could cut or coddle. ”Fandrel. Champion of warriors, women, and the occasional willing man.” 

Tony couldn't help a raised brow at this jackass. Still, it was the first person not to look at him like he was a prize goat at the local fair. ”Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” 

”And husband of Loki.”

”That too.” He managed and took another drink.

”You ought to eat something with that.” Fandrel looked about. ”Where is Thor? Oughtent he to be looking after you?”

”I'm almost fifty years old. I really grew out of needing a baby sitter a long time ago.” Tony announced indignantly and sat up, trying to look more matrue than he felt. 

”Barely fifty! Why you're practically a tot to us!” Fandrel shook his head. ”Nay. My friend, until Thor returns, I appoint myself your keeper. I dare say our Loki would be quite put out if he were to discover something unfortunate had happened to you.”

”Unfortunate how?”

Fandrel's smile dropped a touch and he shook his hand, waving it offer. ”Never you mind about such things. Best to keep your mind on the trials ahead.” Tony narrowed his eyes, but the man was already on to his next topic of conversation. ”Ah Midgard! I remember it from, oh what was it night about eight hundred years ago? Quaint little place. And such variety. Though the hygiene at the time needed work. Dare say you're a clear indication that things have improved.”

”I'm sorry are...are you flirting with me or trying to insult me?”

”If I were flirting with you, my dear Tony, we would already have retired to the upstairs rooms of the somewhat seedy yet charming tavern.” Fandrel promised. ”Do not fear. Loki would be none to pleased if he thought I were becoming too friendly with you. None the less, I should like very much to know the man who wooed our dear Loki away for such an extended stay.”

”Well that's me. And I'm not exactly in the mood for making friends.”

”Not even ones who happen to know a magnificent young guards woman of the lower dungeons with the most...” he sucked his lower lip and his hands formed a comely shape. ”...magnificent legs.” 

It took Tony a moment. He blamed the liquor. ”You...you can get a message to Loki?”

Fandrel shook his head and made a laugh. ”Of course not! That would be against every known law! The trouble one could get into would hardly be worth the risk!”

Tony put down the mug, almost half way to sober now. ”So you're offering because...? Not that I wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything. But people around here don't exactly seem to like Loki terribly much. And frankly they only seem slightly less hateful towards me.” 

”Do not take it personally. We haven't had Midgaridan's here for ages. Even then it was only thralls.” The Robin Hood like fellow said with a dismissive wave of his hand. ”You, well not to be insulting.”

”Oh we are way past the point of me caring.” Tony assured him.

”Well...you stick in everyone's craw. Not you personally. No one here save the princes knows you personally. Not that I am not giving it my very best.” He managed to look upset that Tony had been rebuffing him. ”It is more your very presence. You are by all accounts, at least in your own realm, quite legally wedded to Loki. Lets set aside his trial for a moment. Marrying a mortal sets a bit of a bad precedent. Especially one of the same gender.”

Tony looked at him like the man had accidentally spat in his face. ”You think I give a single shit what these puffed up aristocrats thing of me?”

”You'd better. And you'd best start soon.” Fandrel looked around and leaned in. ”You were in court today, yes? What did you notice?”

”Bad fashion sense, disregard for basic human rights, a morbid fascination with other peoples personal drama?” Tony shrugged and took another deep drink. ”What of it?”

”The thing is, the way they see you has an effect on the way they view Loki. The simple fact that you are here at all, even by the word of the All Father, creates a problem. They have to show you deference. They have to treat you with a level of respect and protection. Now most of our darling nobles might be miffed about having to behave in such a way to a human. But some of the more stodgy, older family bloodlines consider it nothing less than an insult.”

Tony chewed the words like two day old bread. 

”So...humans are to be seen and not heard?” Tony guessed and took another big swig.

”And not even that outside of the bed chambers.” Fandrel said, though he didn't seem to find any humor in it. ”The practice was banned when we were still youths, back when the All Father decided to close the bridge to Midgard and forbade travel to the mortal realm. But that did not mean there were not mortals still here.”

”Yeah. Loki told me. Said mortals in Asgard were in vogue for a bit there. Everbody just had to have one.” Tony said bitterly. He still felt a kind of tick whenever he thought about it too much. Loki did like having things he shouldn't. 

”'Fraid so. And there is this little thing that has been irking the court for some time now. A sort of, rules apply to everyone else but my sons thing. And seeing you here, against every word that the All Father has lain down...” 

”It looks bad.” Tony stood up, then stumbled, than steadied himself. ”I get the feelings you're trying to help me.”

”I truly am. Loki, well many here are not fond of him, but I have been. More often than not. He is my friend, Tony Stark. And for all his faults, I am fond of him still. If it were possible...ah but I am far from noble. Merely a swordsman who happened to make friends in the right places. Friends who can tell me that Loki is bereft, but in good health and being cared for. And that he does indeed know that the man he vowed himself to has followed him to Asgard.” Fandrel's lips twitched under the finely turned mustache. 

The man felt a twitch of his own and nodded quietly. ”Thank you. Fandrel right?”

”Indeed.”

”I'll remember this.”

”Do please. And should the opportunity come, I am sure Loki would love to find out that you were heartened to hear of his good health.” The man clapped him on the back again just before Thor reappeared. ”AH! My prince! Delightful to see you in the taverns again! I was just keeping your companion well entertained until you could return to fetch him.”

”I am certain you were. I am shocked to notice he is still at the bar and not amidst a gaggle of ample breasts.” 

”Well I am a married man.” Tony grinned and let Thor help him stand. ”Maybe we ought to get back to the palace. I don't wanna get you into any trouble.”

”And what makes you think I would get into trouble?” Thor asked curiously, though he seemed to know something had been transpired between the two men. 

”Nothing. I just don't want anybody to see things the wrong way.” Tony mentioned and groaned. ”Oh fuck. I drank too much.” He let Thor heft him up like a sack, the drunken haze starting to build. ”What is this mead shit anyhow?”

”Dark enough to make sure you gain a full nights sleep.” Thor promised him as they continued down the street, Tony going from contemplative to resting against his shoulders like the muscles were the most comfortable pillow imaginable. The world had turned from sunlight to night, and while the lanterns swung back and forth in the evening breeze, Tony's last thoughts of the day were Loki's name.


	2. Chapter 2

For every mans triumph, another must feel the bitter sting of defeat. 

Tony watched Idunn's face contort into a pantomime of fury! She looked fit to shriek, to yell, to demand restitution, but instead she merely sat there like a kid who's parents had refused to buy her the new iPhone. A man who looked forty years her senior sat by her side, patting her hair and whispering to her, trying to soothe her fury, but she was not looking at him. Oh no. She was staring daggers at the high councilors as the Speaker continued to read from the red scroll they hand handed him.

”...and as Loki made restitution both in your rescue and by ensuring that your grove was tended well in your absence, we can find no discernible cause to force further payment for his transgressions against you.” The Speaker continued, his voice projecting through the room as though Odin himself were speaking instead of lounging on that throne. He paused a moment, letting the words sink in, or perhaps waiting to see if Idunn would try to say anything. In any case, he rolled the scroll down another few inches and took a deep breath. ”However, it is also in our finding that in his act of handing the apples of youth over to a person not of Aesir nor Vanir heritage, Loki has acted in a most treasonable fashion. He will be questioned during his time upon the seal and made to answer for this crime. Should his words be found lacking, due punishment will be enacted.” 

Tony did not like the way her lips curled up. Idunn took her husbands hand at last, finally seeming to have noticed him. She spied Tony watching her from across the hall and brought her finger up to the gemstones around her neck. Perhaps she was merely fiddling with them absently, but Tony saw her draw her index finger across her neck in one smooth, sliding motion, her pearl white teeth showing in a dirty grin.

Loki had taught him many things in five years. One was to listen to everything. The other was to always do what is least expected of you in any given situation. It takes the power from whoever thinks they hold it and places it neatly in your hands, if only for an instant. But an instant is all it takes. Tony put on his brightest smile, the crooked grin that made most people smile back or shake their heads, and waved at Idunn. 

Her smile dropped, and confusion overtook that smug countenance. She glared at him a second longer before looking away, then back, then away again.

~And suck on that.~ Tony thought with satisfaction as the scroll was handed over to the scribe who set it on the table. The scribe took a great seal and a pot of molten golden wax and took all three items to Odin. The All Father reached forth and took the wax, dripping it on the scroll and pressing his seal to it himself. 

Thor had told him that once a case scroll had been sealed, the matter was considered closed. It wasn't just that it could not be brought up in any future court disputes, but it was considered it unbelievably poor taste to briing it up again in polite company. In one swoop they'd knocked the legs out from under the prosecution and made anyone willing to lobby against Loki's case think twice about doing so. 

But these proceedings were far from over. 

Tony tried not to look so frustrated as the council was dismissed again. Thor had warned him of this between the hangover and the massive breakfast they had shared. Justice in Asgard was slow. Each case had to be discussed in fine consideration and if the high council got exhausted too quickly they would be more likely to make snap judgements, usually not in favor of the one on trial. He had to focus on the little victories. He had to try to be happy with what they had accomplished. 

Loki knew he was here and it gave him strength. 

They had a friend who was willing to relay as best he could any information he could discover. 

And the first case had gone fairly evenly. Not good or bad. But even. He had to keep this in mind.

Thor escorted him back out into the courtyard, looking contemplative and not exactly in the mood for conversation. Many of the other nobles were passing them by. Tony got the feeling they were giving him a once over, peering at the strange mortal who was no supposed to be here. 

”I'm starting to feel like a side show.” Tony complained in irritation, looking back at them like he was ready for a fight. He was starting to wish he'd brought his suits. At least one. He could feel a threat somewhere in the crowd, like a snake coiled in amongst rope. Maybe it was a sixth sense or something after so many times he'd failed to watch his back. But it was making him jumpy.

”You must get used to being an oddity here.” Thor reminded him gently. ”You are...well you are the first mortal many have seen since I was still a young man. They don't know what to make of you...”

”Is it because I'm mortal?” Tony turned around to his friend. ”Or is it because your brother married a mortal? OR...is it because he married a mortal man?”

Thor's blue eyes were terrible at holding lies. He nodded back and forth, finally sighing in defeat. ”It is all of these things. Fandrel and you had quite a conversation.”

”Did you ask him to talk to me?”

”I asked him to befriend you. You two are much alike. I thought his companionship would be welcome. Also...I did not want to offend you.”

”With the reality of how they see me.” Tony swallowed and played with the ring on his finger, looking down at the gold and emerald. Loki wore one of the same style, same cut, but of gold and red. ”I'm just a whore to them, aren't I?”

”No. A whore gets paid.” Thor's tone was not one of cruelty, but rather education. ”The Aesir, we do not take spouses of the same gender. Many soldiers, many warriors love their brother on the battlefield and share their tent, their cooking fire and their bed. But marriage is not about love, not in most cases. It is about heritage and lineage. Two men may have one but not the other. But...in many such cases a married man may take a...a secondary. A lover to whom they give their affection while they do their duty with their legal spouse. To these people you are...”

”Loki's fuck toy.” Tony surmised. 

”I was going to say concubine. Though I know in truth it will not help much.”

”I don't suppose us being legally married...”

”But not here. The Aesir do not count for any laws besides their own. It is the flaw of near immortality. You always think you have nothing left to learn.” Thor gestured for him to come and sit next to the fountain. ”When I am king, I will bring back what I have learned from your world, my friend. Tradition is slow to change, people cling to it our of a sense of familiarity. But know that you will always be counted as my brothers husband in my house.” 

Tony couldn't help but contemplate Thor sometimes. It was so easy for the man to come off as a brash bully of a guy. He was intimidating just by existing. He had a presence to him that Tony could only suppose came with the title of royal prince of the cosmos. It could be hard to see past the hammer and swagger sometimes. But beneath all of that... ”You didn't want me to be with him in the beginning. In fact I seem to remember you threatening to cave in the left side of his head. What changed, big guy?”

Thor played with a blade of grass and for a time, contemplating his answer as the courtyard cleared out and people went their own ways. ”You made him happy. You helped him find...contentment, or at least as much contentment as my brother is capable of finding.” A little smirk. ”You made him try harder. If only because he knew it would please you.”

Tony knew his cheeks were getting warmer. He couldn't help but feel a sense of deep pleasure in his chest to hear someone say this. ”First time I've ever been accused of being a good influence on somebody.”

”You are a good man, Anthony. A man must not be perfect to be good.” Thor assured him, but his eyes were cast off in the distance towards someone walking towards them.

Tony stood up once he recognized who is was. It should have been a hell of a hint with the way everyone was bowing at her approach. 

”My son.” The Queen of Asgard said, holding her arms out in a greeting and embracing him softly. ”And Anthony of Midgard. I am pleased to meet you at long last.” 

”Yes. Err. Sorry you uh...you missed the wedding.” He started, not sure how to take her calm smile as she peered at him with a more polite curiosity in her eyes. ”Invitation must have gotten lost on the Bi-Frost.”

Frigga's smile extended around him with warm intensity. ”The Queen does not leave Asgard, I am afraid. But I would have been honored to have attended. I would beg your indulgence, but I need to speak with my son in private.” Thor did not seem to know what this was about. His brows joined together above his nose as he gave his mother a curious look. Freya did not clue him in. ”Please, wait here in the courtyard. My guards will ensure that you remain safe.”

”If it pleases you, your majesty. I would like to remind you that your sons are not the only warriors here.” Tony couldn't help himself. It was starting to get on his fucking nerves. He didn't like being tiptoed about as though he were made of glass. The least these alien bastards could do was let him salvage his pride.

Frigga nodded her consent and turned to walk away.

”Do not stray far.” Thor reminded him. ”Most of Asgards dangers go unseen.”

”Thank you Mr. Cryptic.” Tony snot back at him, but in reality he didn't know where he would go even if he knew where he was. He'd only been where Thor had led him so far and he didn't trust himself to find his way back. He sat with his back up against a statue base, looking around at the beautiful sunlight, the tranquil pool, the magnificent garden. How dare this place look so damn perfect? It didn't feel right.

Tony touched his fingers to the ground. How far down did the dungeons of this place go? Thor had described them as a labyrinth of stairs and corridors reaching down to the very tip of the land beneath their realm. Tony thought of Loki, trapped down in some dark cell. Maybe he enjoyed it. Loki seemed to like rooms where he could feel quiet, at peace with everything. Tony found him more often then not sitting in a dark room with nothing but a candle lit so that he could read. He told him so many times that there were lights in the tower for a reason. 

Loki had explained to him that lights invited inquiry, company to the room. Where as darkness invited solitude and concentration. ”Sometimes the dark will let you learn more than the light will, if you have the patience to sit and listen to her speak.” he's teased, not bothering to explain further. 

”I'm worried about you.” He whispered, touching the ring and thinking. ”You always pretend to be so much stronger on your own. But we both know that's not true.” It was right there in Fandrel's words to him. Loki had been depressed until he'd found out Tony had come for him. He'd been afraid that he would endure this alone. ”I'm gonna do everything I can. I promise. I'm not leaving without you.”

”Who are you speaking with, mortal?”

Tony blinked up into the sunlight, shading his eyes with his hand to try and see who was above him. He couldn't quite make them out through the halo of light and shaow, so he stood, dusting the grass off his ass and trying not to look like a kid caught doing something naughty. ”Just uh...talking to myself.”

”Do mortals often speak to themselves?”

”The best ones do.” Tony tried to remind himself to do the one thing he sucked at. Keeping a civil tongue in his head. Thor had warned him that families and alliances could get complicated. You never knew who you were insulting. ”Do you guys never talk to yourselves?”

”I do not. My father used to, when he did not know my brother and I were watching. Mother said that, brilliant men need to speak to themselves otherwise they learn very little. I think, that sometimes, men speak to themselves because they don't know who else to talk to. Maybe because they don't have anyone else to talk to.” The young man tilted his head and Tony thought for a moment he was hallucinating. 

Tony took a step back and the lighting changed. ”Oh.” Now he could see. The hair was not black but a deep red, though the curls were the same. God he missed running his hands through those curls when Loki let his hair sit naturally. The face was quite similar, though the eyes were not as narrow and there was a splatter of freckles across the bridge of his nose. ”You're...Vali?” 

”Yes. And you are my father concubine.” He said it so very matter-of-factly that he might have been asserting what bread he was eating.

”Husband.” Tony corrected and showed him a ring. 

Vali inspected the jewelry for a moment before lifting his sleeve, revealing a beautifully inscribed arm band. ”Here, in Asgard, we do this. It is more obvious.” A man may hide one ring among many others but the arm band is inscribed with both households. You never take it off and so it becomes much more difficult to hide your indiscretions.”

Tony felt like he was being poked at subtly. ”In Mid...on earth, everyone knows what a ring on this finger means. And If Aesir people are anything like mortals, which I'm very certain they are, then if they want to be indiscreet, it doesn't really matter what jewelry they are wearing.” He eyed the man, the son that he knew Loki had not been allowed to see in hundreds of years. ”You're not as good as you think you are. You might be, one day, if you work really hard at being subtle. But right now, you're just a copy of the original.” 

Vali smiled and in an instant, one could see Loki in his features. ”I do not want to be him. I want to live a good life. An Aesir life, like my mother.”

”And what about the part of you that isn't Aesir?” Tony was taking an instant dislike to this man. He couldn't even truly call Vali a man. He felt more like a college kid. The presumed arrogance, the over-confident way he held himself, it just screamed someone who hadn't earned the right to act so brash. ”What about the half of you that goes blue when you get upset...”

”You should be cautious, mortal. You call yourself his husband? All well and good. But the spouse of a condemned man has no status, no place in this realm. And the mortal paramour who is unwelcome here to begin with?” Vali approached him and Tony was reminded of just how tall these people came. ”You are in danger here, Midgardian. You would do well to take your leave.”

”Oh but I'm a guest of the All Father. I doubt he'd be too thrilled if I just up and left.” 

”He can not hold you here. Especially if you wish to leave. He violates his own laws merely by letting your dirty feet touch Asgardian soil.” Vali ran his hands through his dark hair, pulling his braids back and shaking his head. ”It was foolish of you to come. Foolish of you to demand that you be here. You think you are protecting Loki? Look at you. You can not even protect yourself.”

”What do you mean by that?” Tony asked and noticed a twitch at the corner of Vali's eyes. ”You know, I've been here three days and I'm already sick of this whole court secrets aristocracy bullshit!” he snapped and shoved a finger up right under Vali's nose. ”You got something to say to me kiddo then say it! And your dad can deal with you when he gets out...”

”I do not have a father.” Vali cut him off with a short snap of his jaw. ”I have a good mother. And I had a brother. And now I have a wife and children. But I do not have a father. Especially not a traitorous, jotunn monster. And I would not deal with him, not for the sake of a whore from a realm of mud huts and pointed sticks.” 

”Yeah we'll we've upgraded since the Viking Era. How'd you like to take Repulsor Canons 101?” Perhaps not the best thing to say considering he didn't have his suit on him. He reminded himself to get Thor to run back to the tower and bring one of his travel briefcases back. If something was going down behind the scenes, he needed to be prepared for it. He couldn't let Thor put himself on the time without any back up. Course right now he was pretty much whistling dixie. 

”I would never raise a hand to offend the guest of the All Father.” Vali said in careful tones.

”No, but you'll open that fucking mouth won't you?” Tony damn near spat at him. He chose instead to turn and stalk off, waiting at any moment to feel a knife in his back. But it didn't come. There were rules here. And you didn't just Caesar somebody, unarmed in broad daylight. It wasn't honorable. He stalked off into the pillared halls, searching for either a stiff drink of Thor. Whichever he could find first. The guards were eyeing him, but they knew their orders. They were not to interfere with him unless he asked a question or was headed somewhere he should not.  
”  
He had seen Thor follow his mother down the halls to the left as they talked and Tony followed the general path. He knew his chest was burning, his heart hurt. His skin felt too tightly wound. He wanted to punch something but in all likelihood he'd just break his hand on the friggin marble. Tony rubbed his face, he could still feel Vali's eyes watching him. ”Thor, buddy where the fuck are you?” he growled and heard voices down a corridor. 

He turned and heard someone say his name in a hushed whisper. Perhaps by instinct, he could tell something was wrong. He was overhearing things he shouldn't, and that usually meant it was something he ought to be hearing. Tony snuck around one of the pillars, listening to the conversation. 

”...in danger. You know this as well as I. He is not Aesir. He does not know our ways. And Loki would not thank you for putting him in danger by insisting he remains here.”

”It was not at my insistence nor invitation that he came.” Thor spoke in earnest, keeping his voice low. ”If Father was not willing to extend his protection...”

”Of course he does but he can only extend it as the All Father. Which is a very general protection and you know it.” Frigga made plane. ”There are other forces at work here. That much is clear. Digging up bones long dead, grievances that should have been cleared ages ago. This is not about Loki being Loki. This is a plot.”

”Does your sight show you some vision, some prophecy, mother?” Thor asked, clearly hopeful that they could have a secret weapon against whatever was coming.

”I need no visions to tell me that Tony's presence here puts himself and Loki in grave danger. And to keep him in the palace even more so. You make him accessible to everyone who might seek to harm him.” Frigga did sound deeply concerned for him at least. ”You know what our world, our people make of him. Those who are too cowardly to attack the royal family openly will seek to harm Loki through Tony. And he is only a mortal. He will not stand a chance against them. It would break Loki's heart to see his man injured.”

”It would. That is my worry. You have not seen them together, mother. I think Loki has at long last given someone his heart. And to see that person harmed, killed because they could not strike at him? He has never been good at holding his temper in a fit of passion.”

Frigga went quiet for a moment as it occurred to her. ”You think these adversaries mean to expose his nature to the court?”

Thor sighed a troubled breath. ”We managed to keep much quiet during the original conflict between my brother and I. The court knows he sought the throne but they do not know of his heritage. If that were to be exposed, especially during the trial, it would only be disastrous for him.”

”For all of us.” Frigga reminded him. ”Thor, I am asking you, for your brothers sake and that of your friend. If he will refuse to leave Asgard then...”

”He will not. You do not know his mind mother. He is determined. He wishes Loki to know he is not alone.” 

”Then convince him not to remain in the palace. Take him to Loki's jarldom. Hide him among the peasantry. They are loyal to Loki there they will hide him and protect him.” Frigga counciled, the rushed voice betraying how concerned she really was. 

”He has a right to view the proceedings.”

”And he shall. You can bring him to the palace whenever there is to be a conclave. But you know as well as I do how these things can take time. Idle hands are the most wicked.”

Thor seemed to hesitate as he considered her proposal. ”He won't go. He wants to be as close to Loki as he can.”

”Then you must persuade him. Convince him that this is the only way in which Loki might be relieved of worrying for his safety.” Frigga paced. Tony could hear her light foot steps like the padding of cat paws on the tiles. ”Has Fandrel spoken to him?”

”He has.”

”Excellent. Convey to Anthony...

”Or...” Tony had heard enough. He stepped out from behind the pillar, revealing himself. ”You could actually speak to Anthony instead of treating him like an inconvenience. Cause I gotta tell ya I'm getting fed up with this bullshit.”

”Tony.”

”Respectively.” He finished off and looked at Frigga. She did not look the least bit contrite in their discovery. Actually she seemed to be regarding Tony with a bit more respect. 

”Anthony.” She regarded him patiently. ”We do not mean to disregard your wishes in this. It is our deepest desire to help protect you. By protecting you, we protect Loki from himself.”

”So you say. I mean if it were me I would wanna be asked what I think is best. I mean prisoners still have opinions don't they?” Tony came forward. There was no one here but the three of them. 

”No one may tread upon the deep dungeons...”

”Yeah uh-huh sure. Of course.” Tony waved his hand. ”And of course, being Queen, there is no way a lady of your high standing and dignity would know exactly how to go visit a prisoner without being seen.”

Now THAT smile looked just as Loki's did! He could see where the man had gotten it from. ”Anthony, dear Anthony, you do not want to see him like this.” Frigga warned, touching his cheek tenderly as she tried to console him. 

”I want to see my husband.” Tony insisted. 

~~~

He would never have found his way through this place without Frigga. The silence of the walls was deafening, the cold stone and dark pit seemed to grow as they she led him down the stairs and through the alcoves. The stair clung close to the wall, and as Tony looked over the side, he could see nothing down bellow. Frigga held a light in the palm of her hand, just bright enough so that Tony could avoid slipping off the edge. 

”This place was built long ago. Before Odin. Before Bor. Some say it was made of Ymir's skull.” Frigga warned him as they traveled. ”But for my part, I think that the old kings of Asgard needed a repository for that which they wished to forget.”

”Is that why Loki was put here? To be forgotten?”

Frigga's face was a statue of shadows and light. He could see the sadness in her expression, the sorrow a mother feels more accurately than any other can. ”Loki can not be forgotten. It would kill the soul of him. It is not his imprisonment I fear most, Anthony. It is the thought of my son loosing himself.”

”He told me about you. Even when he stopped calling Thor his brother, or Odin his dad. He still called you mother.” Tony watched her pause and look at him, the softness in her eyes warming him even in this chill. 

”Thank you for that, Anthony. It is my wish that you understand, it is not our wish to belittle your love of my son.” Frigga spoke carefully. She was a queen, a woman of nobility, but Tony could hear the struggle in her heartfelt voice. ”Did you know that the Aesir and the Vanir are not the same kind? It is a long story but, the Aesir never lived among mortals. They came down to Midgard only to seek their adventures and to take what they wished. Sometimes their actions aided the mortals of the realm. Sometimes not. But they were so mighty that your people saw them as gods. The Vanir, my people, we dwelled among mortals often. We grew to love them in many ways. I can not pretend that we did not see ourselves as above them, but they were so industrious. So devout. They lived their short lives with such determination. My people wanted to help them. So we taught them agriculture, animal husbandry, history, culture. It was a point of pride for us, as they worshiped, we rewarded.” 

Tony listened to her words, not sure yet why she was telling him this. 

”For the most part, the Aesir took no notice. But it was when we began to share the secret of magic with the humans that they found reason to become angry. At first they did not think humans would posses the fortitude, the intelligence to utilize the aether. But when some proved to have the ability, the Aesir became frightened. They thought that if humans were allowed to become too mighty, they might think themselves gods and become a threat to Asgard.”

”And the Vanir weren't worried about it?” Tony couldn't help but pick at her a bit. He never trusted black and white moralities. If one side always thought it was in the right, there was almost always something more sinister behind it.

”Of course we were. We liked being gods. But we loved our little humans, no offense intended. It was like watching children grow into adulthood. How could we help but feel proud of them? So we fought. Do not misunderstand. I am not pretending that we were so noble that we thought mortals equal to us. It was but one of many issues between our two peoples. But in the end, we made peace. Through treaties, and marriages, and children.” Frigga paused and looked at him with a keen smile. ”And here you stand, three thousand years later, married to a god, willing to brave the depths of a giants open maw to defend him. A bit later than we'd hoped, but better late than never, Anthony Stark.”

He didn't know what to say to her. There was a look of ferocity in her eyes, a keenness that can only come from someone who has some deep hidden knowledge in her soul and is not ready to share it. ”I'm sorry to disappoint you, Queen. I don't know any magic.”

Her fine honey colored eyebrow lifted and she looked at the arc reactor in his chest. ”Do you not?” 

Before Tony could answer, he saw her turn to a wall with no discernible difference and press her palm to the stones. A gold light split the mortar between them, climbing the intersections and folding the stones in over themselves like a Tetris game in reverse. Behind the wall of stone lay one of sea-glass, shining as though from it's own eternal light. 

”The field makes it impossible for Loki to cast his magic. It saps and drains him of his energies, keeping him trapped like a bird in it's egg.” She pushed her fingers to the green and teal wall and Tony saw the light warble about her pressure, expanding over it like a ripple in a pond. The glass became translucent, then clear, and she offered her hand to him. ”Come, Anthony. But speak softly.”

He walked into the cell wit her, the wall reforming behind them. Inside the room there was darkness, not even a torchlight to show him the way. He could not hear himself breathing, or the fall of his own feet on the stone floor. Even the air seemed damp and frigid, sticking to his skin till he felt waterlogged. 

Frigga walked past him and touched his wrist, giving him guidance and helping to bring him forward. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could just make out a figure crouched in the far corner, chained to the wall from a collar thick around his neck. Frigga knelt down and touched the poor things shoulder gently. ”My son.” she whispered. ”I have brought someone to see you.”

The face that had been pushed to the corner turned, and Tony thought at first it was some trick of the light. A mask of silver was pressed to him, smooth and utterly featureless. There were no eye holes, mo mouth, no nostrils. It was a wonder he could breath inside the confinement! Tony had the urge to rip at it, to tear it from him just so he could prove to himself that this was Loki, his Loki. But as he looked closer, he could not see any straps or binding holding it in place. Whatever it was, it was bound to his trickster. 

He was scared to speak. So he didn't. He knelt down and took Loki's hands, lifting them up and touching them to his cheeks. There was a grunt of curiosity behind the blank visage, and as the long, nimble fingers explored him, the went from a gentle questing to firm, grasping motions. They expanded over his chin and cheeks with excitement, feeling his brow, his eyes, his lips. Tony let out a short, panting breath as as the arms grasped him and pulled him in close, Loki bowing so that their foreheads might touch and he could clasp Anthony as close to his body as they could get. ”Lolo.” he whispered, pulling the thickly curled hair back so that his lips could touch Loki's exposed ear. ”Lolo baby I'm here. It's me. I'm here.” 

The arms encapsulated him, clutching like a spider pulling it's prey into it's chest. Loki's chest rose and fell with jerking motions, and Tony could hear him softly moaning under his mask. He shook his head and clutched the sides of Tony's face, clearly trying to communicate something the blockage would not let him say.

Frigga turned as she heard a noise. ”I shall return. Take your moment alone, Anthony, but we must leave soon.” She walked towards the wall and touched it. For a moment, Tony thought it might not let her out, but the wall became transparent again and she walked out, keeping guard for them. 

”Loki, baby I need you to listen to me okay?” He preened through the gods hair. ”Something is going on behind the trial. Nobody will tell me anything but it sounds like there are some people who want very badly to cause trouble for you. They're trying to find ways to provoke you so that it will be public that you're jotunn.”

Loki grunted and you could almost hear his teeth against the metal. 

”They want to turn the trial as against you as they can get it. Idunn has already testified but it didn't go the way she wanted.” Loki's response to this was a dry cackle in his throat and Tony tsked, smacking his shoulder. ”You're not helping yourself! I don't know whats going on yet but...I met your son. Vali.”

Loki's faceless countenance seemed even more dour somehow. He seemed to go totally silent both internally and externally, not even breathing. 

”I'm not sure why he's here. But he's not happy with you. And he doesn't seem to like me to terribly much either.” Tony warned his husband. He searched the gods hands for a ring and found it missing, though the indent was still there. He fiddled with the divot of skin again and again, letting Loki feel his own wedding ring there as well. ”You want the good news? Fandrel seems to be on our side. Your mom. Thor. Even a few of those noble bastards are hanging around on your side. So you know, not so bad, right?”

Loki still did not answer, not that he could. But he wound his hands about Tony's clothing and pulled him closer, his legs now encircling the man's back. 

”Y-your mom wants me to go to your jarldom.”

Loki's head tilted up, considering it carefully before nodding slowly. He pushed a finger to Tony's chest, then put it in his palm, closing his fingers around it. 

”Captured? Confined?” Tony tried but Loki shook his head. ”Safe?”

A slow nod. 

”But I won't be here with you.”

Loki nodded and repeated the gesture.

”Ah. That's why it'll be safe.”

A soft chuckle. Loki expanded his fingers along Tony's back, rubbing the tension there and smoothing down his shirt. Tony closed his eyes and let the god take comfort in him just existing there for the moment. There was a warmth in this frigid dungeon, and it existed only so long as they could touch one another. The hands caressed his back, his haunches, and gripped his cheeks firmly. ”Loki?” he whispered and the god nuzzled up against his chest, encouraging more. ”Are-are you sure? Here?”

Loki nodded, accompanied with a low groan. 

”Your mom is literally standing right outside the door!” Tony could feel the smile forming behind the mask. ”You are so bad.” he warned, but couldn't resist a smile of his own.

Loki touched his chest, running a finger down. He took Tony's hand and placed it on his heart, moving it up over his throat and the to the spot where his cheek would be. This was not so much about the sex. This was about needing comfort. Needing to know with all certainty that Tony was on his side and willing.

”Lolo.” Tony kissed the mas again and again, letting the chill of it linger on his lips. ”Ok. Okay baby.” 

The god leaned back, spreading his legs as Tony pushed his hands between them, grasping at the crotch to find it's tethers. He undid the ties quickly, thrusting his hand down the crotch of the trews and fumbling about in the dark till he found what he was looking for. It stood in contrast to everything else, a pool of warm flesh captured by his hands. Tony let out a contented sigh and Loki rolled his head back, moaning with hope. 

He still could not see well, but he checked behind them anyhow. The last thing he wanted was for Frigga to come in and see them caught mid coitus. Loki pulled him back around. He wanted Tony's attention on him. ”I'm here.” Tony promised as he managed to pull the front of the trousers down enough to get the rigid cock free. He stroked it from the base to the tip, rolling his thumb around the tip just to enjoy watching Loki groan for him again. ”I miss having you home in our bed.” he talked, just to break the dead silence around them. If he had to go eventually, he wanted Loki to have his words ringing in his ears till they were together again. ”I miss holding you. I mostly miss your terrible coffee.”

Loki laughed dryly and his breath hitched as Tony held the head of the cock, rubbing his palm along the tip. 

”I don't have any lube.” He whispered, but undid his pants anyhow, sliding them down around his knees. He pulled Loki down a bit so he could straddle him and feel the slow press of the god along his ass cheeks. ”But I want you.” he pushed his lips down to the gods chest and kissed him there, letting Loki hold him however he wanted. The god did not try to hurry him. Why should he want this to be over too quickly? 

Tony spat on his fingers and carried the moisture back to his hole, rubbing himself gently, trying to convince himself to open. He pushed a finger in and moaned in Loki's ear, letting him know how good this felt.

”Mmmmh. Mmmmnh.” Loki encouraged and pushed his own fingers to Tony's lips, letting the man lick and suck them as he opened himself. He caressed a thumb over Tony's bottom lip, encouraging the moment to build. ”Hmmmmmm!” he gasped as the mans' teeth bit down gently. He nodded, letting Tony know he wanted it. 

”It's okay.” Tony told him, wetting his fingers again and sliding two in slowly to the palm. He arched and made a little mewl, not trying to find his prostate just yet. He wanted to give that to Loki. ”I got ya. I've got you my big bad god.” he panted and opened his fingers up, indulging in the velvet warmth of his own body. He pushed back, rubbing his ass against Loki's driving need. ”You want it?” he whispered, listening to every moan, ever growl. Loki was always so vocal in bed, praising him, damn near serenading him into orgasm. Now, Tony felt like he didn't have enough words to make up for Loki being unable to talk to him. What could he say? What could he do to offer real comfort. To make his god believe in him?

Loki whined, begging wordlessly for the man to let him breech, let him inside to feel the encapsulating warmth of his lover. 

”Okay beautiful.” Tony pulled his fingers out. He was stretched enough. He had to believe that. ”Okay. I'm ready.” He promised and reached back to handle to cock, lining it up with his entry. A little more spit and he pushed onto it. Tony let out a strained grunt, his voice croaking and breaking off as the firm head popped into his whorled hole. A beautiful ache spread through him and Tony let his voice carry through the cell, bringing life to the dead walls surrounding them. 

Loki arched his head back and clutched at Tony's ass, spreading the cheeks to give himself room to move. He gave a cautious thrust and at Tony's gasp, pushed deeper. 

”Oh fuck. L-lolo! Oh shit b-be...ouhh!” He could not ask for gentleness! Not now! Not when Loki needed it so damn bad! He worked his hips side to side, trying to get his body accustomed to this before Loki got any deeper. ”Ouh shit yes! Yes! Loki!” Tony groaned and spat a liberal amount onto his palm, trickling it back between his cheeks. The rubbing was too dry, it needed more to give him that textures friction he loved so much. ”W-when we g-get back, I'm g-gonna let you f-fu-fuck me till we pass out.” Tony promised faithfully. ”In every room. On every surface. I don't care who sees.” He choked as the expanse within him opened up and Loki filled the space perfectly, jutting his hips up into the heat. 

Tony felt his heart catch in his throat! He gasped and grabbed Loki's hair by the scalp, hanging on to him and spreading his legs as wide as they would go. ”Loki! Oh! Loki!” he whimpered as the god found a steady pack and began to rut up into him, holding Tony steady. Each thrust only went deeper. Each connection of the balls nestled up against his asshole felt like a home coming. He wanted to cherish it. ”L-lolo! Loki! Baby! Fuck! Fuck!”

Loki nuzzled his neck, touching the face mask to him several times gently despite the wild rutting slamming up into Tony's body. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted their lips together. And for every kiss he could not give, Loki gave Tony a ferocious thrust to make up for it! The sheer determination behind his movements was enough to make Tony tremble in his grip. He adored those moments where Loki took control and made him feel wanted, needed, hungered after. It made Tony feel a deep content in his core, a reassurance that if all the world went to hell, at least in his gods arms he was appreciated. 

Loki grunted, each push more decisive, more brutal. He was deep as he could go and he shoved his hand between them, gripping Tony's cock with incredible gentleness. He made a questioned humph when he felt it half hard and began to stroke it in time with his movements.

”N-nuhoh.” Tony whimpered softly. ”Nuhuh. You don't gotta. I...I just need you right now.” He pushed back and took Loki's hand, kissing it tenderly. ”Just be here with me. When we get back you can make me cum till I'm on 'E'.” 

Loki grunted his understanding and pulled Tony up, using the man's body to ease himself. Tony whimpered at how good his soft cock felt squished between them, aching with a kind of distant need that he didn't want to feel sated. He wanted to wait till he could look Loki in the eyes again and feel that love course through both of them. He kissed Loki's neck, his mouth opening wide as the last few jerks up into his body released a heavy load of thick cum. Tony lay there against him, fingers scratching the gods chest gently as they tried to cling to these last seconds. Loki panted, but began to stroke his hair, crooking their bodies together.

”I know.” Tony managed when he knew they couldn't let it go on any longer. ”I know. And I'm sorry but...” 

Loki nodded, sitting up gently and letting Tony help him arrange his pants again. He reached forward and touched Tony's soft cock, bowing his head to it and scratching down the man's pelvis before 'looking' up at him.

Tony laughed and tugged up his pants. ”I'll keep it safe for you. Promise.” he swore and kissed the top of Loki's head. ”I'll be back. Only reason I'm doing this is so you don't worry yourself sick. You can't fucking get rid of me that easily.” Loki reached around and grasped his ass so hard he felt a dribble of cum ooze out. 

If Frigga knew what they had done, which was likely, she said nothing on the way back up.


	3. Chapter 3

The sprawling lands of Loki's jarldom stretched out before him like a little piece of heaven. As They approached the fjord, crystal clear waters rippled peacefully, showing off the high grey and green expanse of cliffs on either side. Dozens of little houses stood next to the water, the boats bobbing up and down by the docks as people paused in their work and pointed up at the unusual, perhaps even frightening sight above them.

Not Thor of course. The prince was a fairly recognizable sight in the air, even out here so far from Asgard proper. 

No, it was the man in a flying suit of armor that seemed to be garnering most of the attention. 

Thor hadn't been too thrilled at the prospect of bringing the armor to Asgard. More to the point, he knew his father and the councilors would object to what amounted to a foreign weapon of destruction within Asgard's boarders. However he couldn't find a reason to object when Tony pointed out that if his life was in danger, he needed to be able to do something about it for himself. 

”You can't stay with me 24/7, Thunder Thighs.” Tony mentioned as they flew over the village and up the side of the fjord. ”I need to be able to protect myself if something goes down.”

”I know that, Anthony. But my concern is that your suit might not be able to defend you against the might of an Aesir attack.” Thor explained, his hammer extended out in front of him, carrying him through the clouds.

”Did alright when we first met.”

”That is because I was not trying to hurt you.” Thor muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

”Keep telling yourself that!” Tony yelled and looked down, trying to get the lay of the land. Down close to the shoreline and extending out into the fields were small cottages that reminded him of the diorama he made for history class back in the sixth grade. He'd picked the Viking Era, ironically, and it was one of his rare good memories of his father. Howard had spent hours sitting with him, pouring over books and and helping him create the perfect example of an early viking farm. It had broken his heart when his teacher gave him a B- because they'd used toothpicks instead of popsicle sticks and written on his paper in big red letters -DOES NOT FOLLOW DIRECTIONS- Tony never did find out what exactly his dad said to his teacher, but he did know the grade was changed to an low A. 

As they continued up the hill, Tony could see the quality of the houses became finer, the buildings more stand out from one another, more carved and brighter colors used on the paint. Some of the ones on the upper outcroppings even had stained glass windows and grand dragons carved into the posts. Three small castles dotted the landscape, appearing from the mists as they continued and Tony could see the guards posted there pointing their arrows at him. He wasn't too worried, but he didn't want to have to hurt anyone. He had hoped traveling with Thor would keep the locals from freaking out too much. 

”Those castled belong to the local lords.” Thor told him shortly. ”If anything happens, they are sworn in fealty to Loki and obliged to offer you their hospitality. Do not be hesitant to infringe upon it. They have grown...complacent while their Jarl has been absent these last five years. They should remember to whom they owe their status.” There was a grumble in his throat that Tony was sure would mean trouble down the road, but frankly he didn't care too much right now. There were too many other things to be focused on besides the local lords having an attitude problem. ”Ahead!” Thor shouted, nodding up along the cliffside. ”There is Loki's castle.”

”Holy shit!” Tony began recording as they flew round the side, getting a good view of the massive structure looming over the valley. Give him twenty castles in a line up and he'd have been sure this one belonged to his husband! Not that it was all green and gold or anything. But there was something about it that screamed power. Maybe it was the way it was constructed, clinging to the cliff, built into the rock so that it stood over everything. Maybe it was the aura of power that dominated the landscape and created this feeling of control. Tony couldn't be quite sure yet. But either way, this place felt like somewhere Loki would call home.

As Thor led him around the back to the massive balcony, a woman dressed in pale greens and greys stood there, hands clasped neatly in front of her. She watched the two of the land as though it was a regular occurrence and bowed, her salt and pepper coils bobbing. ”Welcome Prince Thor. We are honored to receive you in our Jarl's absence.” 

Thor nodded, gesturing to her for Tony's attention. ”This is Ulfrida, Loki's seneschal. His... ah.... steward. Like your Jarvis.” The woman smiled, placing her hand to her right breast in a fist in some kind of salute. ”Ulfrida, this is Anthony Edward Stark, Loki's husband.”

Tony waited for the reaction he had gotten in Asgard proper, but if Ulfrida was disturbed by this revelation, she showed none of it in her polite smile. ”I am honored to meet our Jarl's chosen beloved. Shall he be staying with us long?”

”Not too long. But yeah for a bit I guess. Hi. Tony. Please don't call me Anthony.” Tony interjected and Ulfrida nodded, the same placid look on her face. 

”For the remainder of the trial, he shall remain here, yes. Though I shall return often to bring him to the palace.” Thor told her, straightening his clothing and looking ready to head off again. 

”Will our Prince not stay for but a short while? We have hot spiced mead prepared. It would be an honor to ensure you take repast before you return to Asgard.” Ulfrida offered neatly but Thor shook his head.

”There is much that requires my attention. Ulfrida I place my friend in your capable hands.” He paused a moment before turning to Ulfrida and speaking quickly. ” Hann veit ekki hvernig hlutirnir eru hér. Vinsamlegast skoðaðu hann.” 

“If it was rude at the trial it's still rude here!” Tony snapped but Thor was already in the air, headed back towards the far off golden spires of the palace. Tony could just make them out in the distance if he focused the visuals on his helmet. Loki was there, underground, miles and miles away from him, alone and in the dark. 

A gentle cough brought his attention back to the present. Tony noticed Ulfrida standing there, waiting on him. “Oh uh. You don't have to do anything. I can find my way around.”

“Do not be silly. It is my honor to serve our Jarl's husband. Come. The air is frigid and you would do well with a belly full a warm mead.”

Tony followed her into the expansive bedroom, looking about at the opulent decor with fascination. He liked nice things himself, but his aesthetic was more glass and chrome and tile. This was more Versai with a late 10th century Scandinavian aesthetic. Not Tony's tastes, but he couldn't deny how powerful it looked to a newcomer. Ulfrida led him quietly into the halls and Tony found himself waiting for some kind of judgement or comment on his statement. “So uh...about the whole husband thing...”

“What of it Lord Stark?” Ulfrida spoke lightly, regarding him with a sort of cordial curiosity. 

“You uh don't seem bothered by it at all.”

“Should I be bothered?” Ulfrida turned to him, her bright blue eyes questioning him respectfully. “Ah. You have had a run in with the elite of Aesir society I take it. Permit me to offer some conciliatory words. This, is not Asgard proper.” She explained, her thick accent enunciating the words with a distinct elegance. “This is Loki's Jarldom. We here have come to understand our masters proclivities. You come here, under Prince Thor's protection, and tell me that you are Loki's husband?” She extended her hands in a welcoming gesture. “I am inclined to believe it is so. There for, please do not think you will be subjected to the same...scrutiny as you would in the city.” 

Tony didn't quite know what to say to that. He chewed the information over as the walked through the castle, Ulfrida giving him a guided tour as they passed different rooms. Libraries, dancing halls, laboratories for sorcery, and bedrooms stacked upon bedrooms! “Does anybody really need all this?” Tony found himself muttering. Not that he wasn't aware this was the worst example of the pot calling the kettle black. But at least his tower was for business!

“The castle was more active when our master was residing here on a daily basis. Now, there is no need to continue a large staff. It is expensive and we would never wish to spend our masters finances unduly.” Ulfrida explained to him. “Still, if he will be taking up the castle again, perhaps we should consider increasing the servants. It would not be right for his husband to be forced to accommodate on a skeleton crew!”

“Oh hey don't let me be a bother! I mean I don't know how long I'm going to be here anyhow. And I'll be going back and forth between here and Asgard so don't put yourselves out on my account.” He hated people fussing over him. He kept a cleaning lady and all cause to be honest he didn't even like making his bed but this felt like it was going to be problematic.

“Nonsense! It is our pleasure to serve Loki's spouse. Come. We will get you a warm drink and some food before you bathe...”

Tony had frozen in place as they entered the great hall. It was set up like a dining room, plenty of space for people to sit and feast or fawn at the large chair (not unlike Odin's throne) at the head of the table. But that wasn't what held Tony's attention.

On the wall above the throne was a hand painted portrait containing Loki, the woman Tony had seen in the green and black house colors, and two children, twins by the look of them, sitting in idyllic family repose and smiling peacefully. 

Ulfrida seemed to realize the faux pas right away. “We shall have that removed if it displeases you.”

“No.” Tony refused distantly. “No. It...this is his home. I wouldn't want to change anything without talking to him first.” He couldn't tear his eyes from the wall. They looked so perfect together. Loki's arm around her waist, her hand resting on his shoulder. Their children together, softly embraced by their parents. This didn't feel like some stodgy old royal portrait were everyone was sucking on lemons. This was a family photo, capturing a happy moment that had to have existed once. 

Tony started to realize that there was too much he didn't know.

Ulfrida's hands were clasped tightly, clearly holding back a concern that she did not want to disclose. But the moment he turned to her she plastered that smile on her face again. “Come.” she insisted, rushing him quickly from the room to a smaller, more intimate alcove. “Here. Rest. We shall bring you food.” 

Tony touched the wooden table and looked at the marks and cuts in it. Everything on Asgard was so structured. The grand hall clearly existed for impressions. Everything in there was decorated and pristine in case a fete needed to be held at a moments notice. This little offshoot was meant for a more intimate gathering. A place where family members could be close and talk without having to shout across the room. 

Loki once had a life. 

With everything that was going on now, somehow it felt difficult to connect the Loki he knew now to the one he'd never been introduced to.

Ulfrida returned with a platter piled high with roasted meats, steaming breads and fruits. She brought out a flagon full of hot spiced mead and a gold rimmed drinking horn for him. “If there is anything that does not please, keep me informed. We will ensure it is not served again.”

“You're really being too kind.” Tony insisted quietly, thumbing the horn and pouring the drink to the brim. It smelled of nutmeg and cardamom and honey and when he drank, it spilled through his throat and belly like comfort in the winter snows. 

“We have not had any guests here for quite some time. Frankly, dusting for the eighth time in a day can become tedious.” Ulfrida caught his glance and tsked, clapping her hands irritibally at the cluster of servants peering out from the kitchen. “Heldurðu að þetta sé sýnissýning? Á við skyldur þínar!” she instructed and the bustled off, tripping over one another to vanish. “Forgive them. They have never seen a mortal before. And your armor is...very unusual.” 

Tony looked down at the metal suit and pressed the button to let it fold back into itself. His bigger, more heavy duty stuff couldn't be removed without the aid of his extractor limbs. But his smaller, more flexible suitcase creation could slide back off pretty easily on it's own. He heard a gasp of amazement from Ulfrida as the various plates and inter-workings removed themselves and folded up neatly.

“Astonishing! Truly I did not know there were sorcerers amongst the Midgardians!” 

He laughed. “We don't have them. I'm whats called an engineer. We build things to make things easier. Or cause we get bored. Or to see if we can make it work before it explodes.”

“Ah. I begin to understand. You are an artificer!” Ulfrida looked greatly relieved. “You will be pleased to know our master kept a workshop on property! I am sure he would be thrilled to know you would find yourself well occupied there if you wish. I shall have Tevi and Hilder clean the place and get it organized for you.” 

Tony was curious to know what she meant by workshop. He sure hadn't considered anyone having any kind of mechanical expertise here. But something about what Ulfrida had said was starting to bother him. “Ulfrida, you call Loki your master.”

“Yes. He is the Jarl and we are privileged to serve him. Therefor he is our master.”

“Does he...own you?” He felt a clench in his gut. Cultural misunderstandings be damned! If he found out Loki was keeping slaves he'd march right the fuck back down into the dungeon, rip the mans mask off and demand some fucking answers!

“He holds my contract.” She seemed to understand there was some sort of confusion here judging by his tone. Ulfrida clasped her hands again and explained. “I am guild contracted. This means that I have a written ledger of my standing and responsibilities to the castle. Loki has paid for my contract and therefor I am obliged to serve him.”

“But do you get paid?” 

“I do. I have holdings outside the castle walls. The Guild Domestic ensures the attendance of most of the serving staff in Asgard. They take a portion of the payment for ensuring a contract is fulfilled and then we are paid for our time and work. They ensure contract renewals and increases in payment after a period of satisfactory service.” Ulfrida seemed just a bit proud of this and tossed her dark coils. “I have worked for our master for six hundred and seventy two years and fulfilled eight contracts. I am very well taken care of, master Anthony. You need not worry.”

He let out a breath of relief. “So Asgard doesn't have slaves.”

“Oh. Of course we do. But I am not one of them.” Ulfrida was pretty quick on the uptake. She knew she'd somehow tread upon confusing ground as Tony ground to a full halt on the food. “Ah. Thor said you were very new here. Please. Ask. I will answer anything that I can for you.”

“You have slaves.”

“Yes. If by you, you mean Asgard does. I personally do not. It is beneath my standing to keep a slave. Only those of noble birth may keep them.” Ulfrida explained smartly. “But I suspect you wish to know if it is your husband who keeps slaves. He does not. Everyone here is gainfully employed by the household.”

“Okay.” Tony could feel a sense of weight in his gut. “Did he ever keep slaves?”

Ulfrida's smile fell a bit, but she answered honestly. “There have been those who have fallen into debt to the Jarl and were obliged to fulfill their obligations to him before they could be counted as free people.”

“You could just say yes.”

“But that is not the answer.”

Tony sucked the inside of his cheek. “I'm guessing this is why Loki keeps you hired.”

She seemed all too pleased with this statement and bowed slightly. “A good seneschal knows what to say and what not to say.” Ulfrida gestured for him to continue. “Please. Enjoy your meal. We will ensure you are brought to the workshop when it is prepared. I will have the main bedroom put in order for you and if you wish I shall have a bath drawn. I am sure you're journey has been most exhausting.”

Tony was left alone, aside from the occasional peeking of another servant coming around the corner, trying not to stare and failing. “So much for a lack of scrutiny.” Though he had to admit, they didn't seem to have the same high and mighty expression of the noble class. If anything, they were just wanting to know who this man was. He had arrived in all out high tech style after all. Flaming boots, gold and red suit, Thor escorting him. Maybe that kinda had people wondering what he was up to.

Did they know about the trials here? Surely word had to have gotten around, especially to Loki's own jarldom. Maybe that's why everyone seemed so tense and eager to please. Tony finished eating quickly. He was getting fidgety. There were too many thoughts in his head and not enough for him to do physically. It wasn't like there was a gym here right? And he didn't know the area well enough to just go off for a run. Tony knew himself. If he didn't find something active, something to keep him occupied, he'd sit here and drink mead till he was blurry and then do something stupid like go for a fly and terrify half the populace. None of which would do anything to help Loki's position. 

He stood up and looked about, Ulfrida appearing only a second later. “Is there something you are after my lord?” she asked, clearly eager to be of help. 

“Yeah uh...look you got something for me to do around here?” Tony turned to her, that tingly sensation under his skin starting up. He should have asked Thor to bring the Buspirone while he was at it, but he didn't want the big blond to know what was in his medication drawer. Not that Thor would entierly understand them. It was more the idea of someone, anyone knowing what he had to take sometimes. 

“To...do?” Ulfrida looked around, clearly not understanding. “I am afraid the workshop is not cleaned yet. It may take a day or two for us to get in order...”

“No not like that just...look I'm crawling the walls here. I can't do too much in Asgard proper so they sent me here and I can't stop thinking about what Loki's up to there.” Tony sucked his bottom lip in. “So I need to start doing something or I'm gonna feel antsy.”

“I...suppose. Well I suppose you are the spouse. Which would mean you are head of the household. You would be responsible for overseeing expenditures and determining what is required for the stores. Overseeing the servants, organizing fetes, and of course in the Jarl's absence you would settle disputes in the town.”

“Wait so...doing everything you already do?” Tony considered. It wasn't exactly anything he'd had any practice in, but it was better than doing nothing right? “Okay so...what do I do first?”

Ulfrida blinked, clearly taken aback. “Have you never run a household before?”

“Never had to. I had Pepper...err...my seneschal, sorta. She knew how to take care of all that stuff.”

“Ah. Well of course. You are clearly a man of standing, to have such fine armor and all.” She was fumbling, trying to figure something out. “Ah! I am off to the markets today. You are of course welcome to join me. You would have the opportunity to see our village up close. We have many merchants and dealers. It would be good for you to know this place since you shall be here for some time.” She looked him up and down, eyeing the skin tight Lycra suit he wore under the Iron man suit. “Perhaps it would be to your liking for me to help find you suitable attire.” 

“Probably a good idea, huh? Can't show up looking like I just went bobsledding.” She didn't get the joke, but Tony let her get him back up the the master bedroom and direct him to the washroom. She instructed him to go in and get himself cleaned a bit while she laid out something nice for him. Tony started to object but he figured it might be better to let someone in the know pick. Ulfrida seemed pretty on the ball. Sure enough when he came back out, she'd put down a pair of brown leather trousers and a soft blue leather jerkin. Boots and a men's clean linen top lay folded next to it, but Tony picked up the golden and emerald circlet. “I'm not sure I need a tiara.”

“It is not a tiara. It is a symbol of your station.” Ulfrida pointed to the little serpents that had been painstakingly carved around the perimeter. “Jarl Loki has one as well, more decorated, which signifies his station as Jarl so that no one may question it.” She made little horns on her head. “I am sure you have seen it.”

Tony snorted. Yeah, he'd seen it all right. 

Ulfrida nodded in satisfaction. “Well, this is worn to let others know you are his wif...his spouse.”

“Humph. Almost said it didn't you?” He wasn't offended, he just gave the woman a sidelong smile. “So all this stuff I'm doing is typically what the wife does?”

“Yes. A wife's position in the house is only slightly lesser than her husbands. And then only if she was a lower status at the time of their marriage. Forgive me. I assumed that because you are mortal...”

“It's alright. I'm guessing most people are gonna think that. And hell it's a damn step up from concubine anyhow.” Tony picked up the pants and damn near tripped over himself as Ulfrida came forward to help him undress. “WHOA! Okay just...okay. Whoa! I can do this myself I promise!”

“Are you quite sure? The straps and belts are very complicated. You must do them right of the whole outfit falls into disarray.”

Tony made a face. “Tell ya what. You let me get the pants and the shirt on and I'll let you help with the jerkin.” She seemed satisfied with this and left the room, allowing him the time to get himself properly dressed. It took him a good five minuets to get the damn leather pants on! “Swear to god...you know Lolo, I'm wondering. Was your ass really that round or was it just these fuckin...pants!” He looked down, feeling pudgy just by the way he looked in this thing. He poked his belly a few times, frowning down at it. Loki had loved the little pooch that happened when he sat down. He would hold it constantly, touching it and grasping it when they slept together. 

Tony managed to tie it off and slip the chemise on before Ulfrida returned, ready to help him get the rest of the outfit on. Altogether, it did look a bit like he was visiting a renaissance festival. He gave himself a once over in the mirror as Ulfrida insisted on making sure the ties and belts were correct and decided it wasn't so bad. “Loki would love to see me all dressed up like this.” he smiled. “Maybe I should take a picture for him.”

“A portrait?” Ulfrida asked.

“Uh. No. Nevermind.” Tony let her finish up the arm ties, but he flat out refused to wear the circlet. He felt like an idiot with it on and it didn't feel right. Especially not after seeing it on the woman in the portrait. 

The trip down to the market wasn't quite so easy as the trip up. For one thing, Tony didn't want to use the armor. Okay well he wanted to but he also didn't want to cause a bigger stir. Ulfrida had an ox driven cart loaded up so that they could bring back everything. “Most of the time, we need only go to market once a month. Before the snows settle in we fill the stores. It happen quite often that we become snowed in over the five months of winter.”

“Five months? See this is why I live in Malibu. You never get snow there.”

Ulfrida didn't seem to believe him. He spent the two hour trip down the hill explaining to her the reality of tropical climates which apparently were not a thing in the tundra and mountain landscape of Asgard. 

As the appraoched the village center, Tony could already tell he was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Despite the wardrobe change, everyone seemed to recognise him as an outsider. They peered at him curiously, some even stopping in the midst of their work to get a good look at him. Ulfrida clicked her tongue behind her teeth and shook her head, waving at the extra servant she'd brought to stay with the cart. “Let them look. Once their sense of curiosity wanes you won't have to worry yourself over it.” she promised him, though the seneschal seemed to be quite on edge herself.

Tony didn't mind. He was pretty curious about this place himself! This was a part of his life that Loki had never talked much about. Tony had tried not to pry too much. It would have been like him sitting there and trying to talk to Loki about the inner workings of running a multi-billion dollar international company. It's only exciting in theory. Once you get down to the nitty gritty of it, the bureaucracy sets in and everything gets tedious. 

Still, standing here in the middle of the town, everything looked different from what he was used to. Tony could take a deep breath and smell pine, wood, and animal scents everywhere. The cobblestone roads under his feet clacked as horse drawn carts were walked past, carrying everything from chickens and children. There was a clamor of day to day surrounding them and he was hard pressed to keep up with Ulfrida as she maneuvered through the crowd with practiced ease. Tony could see a ledger tucked under her arm as she checked it over, eyeing what she'd written down. Not that he could understand any of it. He was more or less here just to provide himself with a distraction. 

They rounded a corner, Tony barely avoiding a man walking a trio of massive, shaggy wolfhouds on thick leather collars. They beasts growled at him but didn't try to bite. Someone pouring wine stopped what they were doing and started at him for so long they toppled the glass. The woman holding the glass didn't seem to care as her eyes were on him as well. 

“I guess introductions are a bit pointless, huh?” He groused.

“I am sorry. Perhaps I should not have suggested this.” Ulfrida looked concerned. 

“How do they even know who I am? It's not like you guys have a celebrity watch or TMZ or anything in this realm.” 

She shrugged. “I am afraid I don't know how to explain it. But there is something about you. I don't mean to offer offense.” she said quickly, trying to be reassuring. “You don't...how to put it? You do not quite feel Aesir. Or Vanir. Or like any of the long lived races. You don't carry yourself right.” she smiled apologetically. “I am sorry.”

“Nah. Don't be. I guess you immortal types get a feeling for this stuff huh?” But secretly, Tony wondered how it could be that obvious.

Ulfrida smiled again, pointing to a large stall ahead. Hanging from large baskets on a wall behind it were hundreds of loafs of breath in all different colors and sizes. Tony took a deep breath and he could smell that comforting, yeast aroma lingering around the area. “Here. I can not imagine that our bread is so different from Midgardians bread.” she walked forward, speaking in the Aesir tongue to the man at the counter. He handed her a plump, rounded loaf, shiny with egg wash and a near perfect shade of baked brown. “Try this. If you like it we will buy plenty.”

Tony cracked open the roll and steam flowed from it in billowing clouds, the porous texture as soft as a pillow. He peeled off a strip and forked it into his mouth, the rich buttery flavor melting over his tongue. “Holy shit.” he muttered and licked his thumb. “That is...that is really good!” 

Ulfrida nodded and turned back to the baker, speaking to him again. The baker took down her order and then paused, pointing to Tony. 

“Þetta er elskan af Jarl Loki?” He asked, his bushy red eyebrows raising with interest.

“Nei. Þetta er eiginmaður hans!” Ulfrida said and smacked the back of his pointing finger, clearly being offended for Tony's sake! “Þú myndir gera það vel að muna það áður en þú ferð að benda honum út!”

The baker held up his palms, shaking his head quickly, his voice rapid and apologetic. “Ég meina ekkert brot! Ég meina ekkert brot!” 

“Hey it's no big deal. I mean he didn't know.” Tony insisted but Ulfrida was looking at the baker sharply. The man's eyes dropped to the roll in Tony's hands and he smiled a bit too widely.

“You...like?” He asked in a heavy accent? “Is good yes?” he smiled and went to the basket, picking out a few more rolls and bundling them in a paper cone. “Here. Is fresh. Very warm. You will like.” He pushed them towards Tony and Ulfrida. 

The steward took them and nodded. “Það mun gera. Sendu tíu af hveiti og brúnum loafum upp í kastalann. Og tvo tugi þessara. Við munum þurfa vikulega pantanir að byrja aftur.” She instructed and recorded her order into the ledger before handing it over to the baker. He nodded, copying it down in his own books and signing his mark neatly. Tony looked down at the strange symbol before the headed off.

“What was all that about?” He asked curiously, feeling like he'd caused too much of a scene without meaning to.

“It was entirely inappropriate behavior!” Ulfrida informed him. “Pointing at a head of the household like that! I swear, if the Jarl had been here, he never would have dared.” She humphed and tightened her headdress a bit. “Still, he is the best baker in town. And since you liked the yeast rolls I saw no point in avoiding his business.”

“I more meant the mark. Why didn't you pay him?” 

“Oh.” Ulfrida opened the book again and pointed to the little mark. “This sign is his. It is his mark. Any product we receive from him will bare it, this ensuring the quality of hs goods can be checked. Once we have received the delivery, he will be compensated. I'll have him doing weekly deliveries now that the castle is occupied again.” 

“Wow you've really got this down pat haven't you?” 

She nodded primly, though she did look pleased with herself. “What seneschal worth their contract could not manage a simple bread delivery?” As they continued on, she was insistent about Tony trying things from every stall. She made notes in her ledger, clearly trying to determine his likes and dislikes so she would know how best to accommodate him. 

“I feel like I'm putting you out.” he muttered as she increased their fruit order just because he liked this weird red fruit that tasted like someone had crossed a pineapple with a pomegranate. 

“Putting out?” 

“Yeah. Like I'm asking too .much as a guest.”

“But you are not a guest. You are the Jarl's husband. It is my pleasure to ensure your comfort and ease during your stay with us.” Ulfrida handed him another one of the red fruits and smiled. “To the butchers next. Then perhaps you would like to sample the local wines and ales? I do not know your preference and our Jarl's village boasts some of the very finest breweries outside of Asgard proper.” She paused a moment, as though she had something on the tip of her tongue that she was trying to put together right. “Lord Anthony, may I speak plainly? Were it not for Prince Thor's explaining the situation at hand, I would never offer my opinion out of turn. But he did say to me that you were most unfamiliar with our customs.” She waited till Tony nodded before continuing. “The way people behave around you here is a reflection of their respect for the Jarl. If they are respectful, dutiful and well behaved, it is because they know you to be a part of the Jarl's household and are treating you accordingly. If they stare, point, and behave in an ill manner, it means that they are either lacking in social graces, or that your husbands standing is in question.” She stepped closer to him, speaking to Tony in a hushed voice. “This is still Asgard, my lord. You must demand respect in order to keep respect. If not for your sake, than his.”

So even here, he had to be on his best behavior. Tony had never liked having to play the dutiful role. It was the same part he had avoided for most of his life as Howard Starks son. He hadn't wanted to be an example of his father's good breeding. He'd wanted to be acknowledged as a product of his own creation. Now he had to put real effort into it. Everyone was looking at him, waiting to see him fuck up. Waiting to validate their beliefs that mortals didn't belong here. That Loki didn't belong here. 

He didn't feel much like drinking. Alright he felt a lot like drinking. But he knew from experience that those moments were exactly the ones where he shouldn't be drinking. Besides, this godly ambrosia was still a great deal stronger than what he was used to and he needed to keep a clear head. Who knew when Thor would be back to bring him to court again? As they returned to the castle, Tony looked up at the tall towers and had the unsettling realization of just how alien this world really was. Was that part of why Loki had never really tried to bring him to Asgard? Did he not want the man he was with no to see the way he lived and behaved when he was in another realm? Did he not want to have Tony subjected to that life, one he knew would not please him? Had he thought about it and realized Tony wouldn't be able to hack it as a politicians spouse? Or did he just want to keep it all to himself, and keep his mortal husband where he belonged?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was quickly discovering that what he hated the most was all the self indulgent pomp being constantly flung about like dollar bills at a strip club. In his opinion, it should not take half an hour just for the court to get settled into the fucking room. “Could they go just a little bit faster this time? We already went through all this crap once, everybody knows who everyone is and just how important they all are anyhow.”

“It is the way things are done in Asgard.”

“That's gonna get real old, real fast.” He argued, but settled back against the seats for the day, watching till the usual hullabaloo got done with. The eighty-one members of the conclave had taken their seats and Tony began to notice something. Each of the nine members of the high council seemed to have a following of some kind. He hadn't seen it the first time, but now that he watched he could see that the rest of the jarls had carefully chosen seats close to specific high councilors. Were they backing them, showing where their loyalties lie? He brought it up to Thor briefly and the prince nodded.

“Most jarldoms are small. Not much bigger than your New York City. They can have difficulty surviving without the support and aid of a much more powerful jarldom. Think of the jarls as mayors of their cities, while the high councilors are more like your state governors.” 

“Can anything in politics ever be simple?”

“Not so long as there is a profit to be made and power to be gained.” Thor observed. “For the most part though, the high council is full of honorable folk. They know their duties to Asgard and the All Father and would not put them aside for any amount of money.”

Tony snorted, hands clasped in front of his mouth so when he murmured; “If you believe that, than I have a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you.” he and his friend were the only ones to hear it. He caught Thor's bob of the head, acknowledging that he might have a point, and scooted closer. “If you had to pick, and I'm not saying you do, but if you had to pick, who would most stand to gain if Loki were no longer in the picture?”

Those sharp blue eyes leveled with his, the square jaw set in a grim stance. “Not here. Later.”

Tony sat back and started paying very, very close attention to the jarls as a woman stood up and walked towards the Speaker as she was announced. Her appearance was much more stately than Idunn's had been. She looked more in control of herself as she walked with close steps, the tight cling of her dress almost seeming to keep her contained in her movements. 

“We bring to your attention the most interesting case of Lady Ranka, daughter of Jarl Tor. We ask that she take the place and swear upon the seal of Odin to speak truth before this assembly.” 

She gave a graceful nod to the Speaker before introducing herself as Lady Ranka, daughter Jarl Tor and Lady Elphis. “I offer my vow to the All Father, that my words shall be taken as truth before this assembly and counted in the case against Loki Odinson.” She spoke with firm intention, the blue and ermine furs about her shoulders giving her a mantle of status as she turned away from the council to address the people gathered. This was clearly a breech of some sort because the councilors made grumpy noises about it. “I am not here to ask for recompense in Loki's actions against me. I took that for myself long ago. I consider the debt between myself and the adopted son of Asgard to be entirely paid. No, I come here today to remind you of his 'quality'. To remind those of your listening, of the character, of Loki.” 

Her accent was much stronger than Idunn's had been, and it all came from the back of her throat. Tony was having to pay close attention to make sure he heard her words correctly. 

“I met with Loki many decades ago, when he was invited to my fathers jarldom for a grand Yule fete. Being the neighboring jarl of a good and fertile land, it seemed only appropriate that I endear myself to him. My father wished to maintain an excellent standing with the son of the All Father. He asked me to smile, and toss my hair, to be gracious and a good hostess. I confess...” she laughed, her red stained lips smiling honestly. “I found it no great chore!” A light ripple of laughter went through the room. “Loki was charming. He did not brag. He did not boast of his prowess. No. He listened. He smiled. He asked me to talk to him of my studies for we shared many interests and I, a young woman at the time, was under his sway in mere hours. We drank, we spoke, we left the party and walked in the garden.” Still that smile played on her lips, as if this was by no means an unpleasant memory for her. 

That only made Tony more nervous to hear what she was going to say.

“Under the willow branches, by the pond in my fathers garden, Loki and I lay down in the moon light and I gave him my maidenhead.”

There was a murmur in the crowd, everyone quickly discussing this before Ranka held up her hand, insisting their attention remained with her. “I am not deaf, my friends.” She insisted. “I have heard the rumors. I have heard many say that he made me drink too much and then swooned me. I have heard that he forced himself upon me. I have heard that he stole me off from my fathers castle and kept me for a winter chained too his bed!” Lady Ranka laughed scornfully. “Funny. One might have noticed I was missing!” 

This time the laughter was much louder, but Thor's expression had not changed from it's concerned state.

“He did none of this. I would not forswear my own honor by insisting that he did. I lay with him willingly and for that I accept my folly. However, what he did do, was offer me his hand in lawful marriage and promise to make me his wife!” Each word she punctuated, her carefree smile becoming stern. “And in the morning, when his head had cleared from his drink and his lust had been sated, he spoke to me as if he had no memory of this vow.” Lady Rank turned, her cape swirling about her like a storm cloud over the ocean. “I spoke to him three times that day. “Loki,” I said to him. “Loki, I have given you my maidenhead. I have given you my honor. And now you speak to me as if it were nothing? As if your night together was but the bleating of a ram and his ewe in the field?” He frowned and went about eating his breakfast as thought he could not hear my words. I spoke to him again, for midday meal. I cornered him and asked him then, “Why, Loki? Why? Why did you make such promises to me if you did not intend to keep them? I would have lain with you. I would have enjoyed you just as much. You did not need to be so cruel as to make false promises?” And to this, he scowled and demanded to be left alone. He cloistered himself in the guest house, taking advantage of my fathers hospitality and refusing entry. But I disguised myself and traded places with a servant, so that I might speak to him. I was angry now. He had done worse than become angry with me. He had insulted and ignored me in my fathers own house! He had besmirched my honor, and then denied me an answer!” She held one hand in the air, a finger crooked as though daring anyone to contradict her. No one dared. Now I came to him a woman scorned and I poured his drink and I sat across the table from him. I smiled, and offered him one last chance. “Loki.” I said gently. “Loki if you will but be honest with me, tell me now that you lied, and never intended to wed me, I will only ask for my honor price, due to me for my maidenhead willingly offered, and I will ask no more, nor shall I bother you again.” Ranka shrugged, sucking in her bottom lip. “I think now, Loki is a proud sort. He would rather die than forswear himself or admit folly. So, when he spoke again and swore that he had no memory of his words, no knowledge of what I spoke, I took my price from him.”

Lady Ranka extended her hands and in her long fingers flowed a powerful magic, blue and ethereal. There were several gasps, and several more sounds of spectators in awe as they watched her coil the power about her fingers with expert ease. Thor tapped Tony's knee, ensuring the man was paying close attention. “My mother is sedir. This is known. She taught me her art from womb on. I am a master of these forces. And so, I took my price from Loki. I made him, her.” 

It didn't look like everyone got it at first. Then someone snorted. Then someone else got the joke and there were a few spurts of audacious laughter. Tony realized quickly that only the women in attendance were snickering, hiding their mouths behind their fans and nodding with approval. Big shock that none of the men seemed to find it funny. 

Lady Ranka looked entirely too pleased with herself. “It is so amusing how quickly men's opinions of themselves dwindle, when you remove the dangle...” she waggled her index finger downward. “...and exchange it for a cleft.” She moved the finger up and joined the middle finger into a 'V' shape. Now the cackling in the audience was very loud and while the wives tittered, the man argued and shook their heads.

The Speaker coughed. “Lady Ranka is reminded that this is a court, not a tavern. She will keep her words civil and appropriate to the situation or she will be asked to return to her seat.”

She smiled and gave a bow that was barely between mocking and sincere. “The Lady begs your indulgence.” It was easy to see how Loki had fallen for this woman. She had the same coy, flirtatious demeanor that allowed her to take control of a room simply by her presence. It was also quite easy to see why the affair had been brief. Loki didn't like competition. 

The Speaker stepped forward, eyeing her with speculation. “It was shortly after your indiscretion that Loki vanished for ten years. Did you contrive by some means to imprison him?”

“He was imprisoned only insofar as he wished himself to be.” Ranka lifted her chin, regarding him with little respect. “I did nothing to remove him from the realm, but yes, I did know that he went missing after my little trick. The trickster does not like his games being turned against him. Still, if you wish to know what happened, you could always ask him yourself.”

“It is you who have offered your testimony. It is you who are required to recount this tale in it's fullest. If you have even some knowledge of what occurred during Loki's absence, you are required to speak on it.” 

“Very well.” She waved her hand flippantly. “I can not speak on what Loki did while he was absent. I can not because I do not know. However, after ten years had passed I was by some power not my own, drawn to Midgard. I went, and in a little mortal fishing village in their Northlands, I found Loki. She was waist deep in the water, dressed in clean but aged linens and weeping terribly. Her eyes were cast off into the sea.” Lady Ranka's voice became softer, more contemplative, more sympathetic. “What woman, who's man carries a sword and swears himself to battle, does not know the tears that may fall when he does not return home? I have never married. But I have known those tears, and I knew them in Loki then. I could see he had suffered enough for my liking, and I took the curse from him.”

The silence drifted about the room, the air thick with it as she let the weight fall on everyone shoulders before continuing. “Loki paid his debt to me, of that I have no doubt. I require no further compensation and I would refuse it even if offered. I recount this tale not for my own benefit, but for all your sakes. A man does not change his nature. He may be better taught to hide it. He may manipulate it to his benefit. He may learn how to appear different to others, but at his core, he does not change. Remember that, when you hear of how a mere five years on Midgard, has made him a different man.” Tony sat up straight when her eyes locked with his and those deep black eyes held him in place. She did not seem angry with him, more curious. She tilted her head to one side and shook it slowly. “And anyone who believes different, is no more than a fool.”

“I wonder if she's talking about me?” Tony muttered, holding her gaze with his own. But in the back of his mind, he could feel his own questions eroding his confidence. Loki had mentioned her, though never by name. And now that it was coming to the light, he realized he had not one more detail about the story than he'd known before, only a slightly different perspective. There were talks going on as Lady Ranka went back to her seat, but Tony wasn't paying any attention to them. 

“Anthony?” Thor tapped his friend again. “You are wandering.”

“Yeah.” he broke his gaze first and it gave him the sensation that Ranka had somehow won something over him. Tony found himself unwilling to meet her eyes for the rest of the court. 

This had come as a surprise. Ranka hadn't come for any kind of payment and so there was nothing for the council to do but include this tale in their archive. The high council seemed to be debating what they wanted to do from this point as the crowd shifted uncomfortably. “What's going on?”

“I don't know. They will have to record this of course but as Lady Ranka has not asked for compensation then judgment is not required.” Thor debated for a moment before he just tsked. “They will render nothing. It is over for the day.”

“You gotta be kidding me. I got dressed up for this? Some chick he banged a couple hundred years ago to stand around and talk about it?”

“You can be very obtuse, my friend.”

“So I've heard.” Tony stood up with him. A couple of others, sensing that the entertainment was done, following suit and sneaking out as the chatting continued. 

“I can take you back to Loki's jarldom if you wish. In all likelihood it will be a day or two before they are ready to bring out the next case.” 

“No. Not yet anyhow. I don't like the boredom there.”

“And the boredom of Asgard proper is better?” Thor chuckled. “I did not think place suited you. Besides, mother asked me to keep you protected.”

“Tell her I appreciate that. Hey lemmie ask you something. How old am I?”

“I...do not know what you mean.”

Tony chuckled, knowing well enough by now when the big blond was ignoring the obvious. “Come on. You were at my last birthday party.”

“And I drank almost enough to feel like I was home again.” Thor teased, but the more he was forced to sit there and endure Tony's presence, the more he knew he'd be made to answer. “Fifty and three.”

“How old is that for an Asgardian? Like in a relative sense, how old is someone my age here?” 

“Roughly? Perhaps an older child? About to enter adolescence. One is not an adult here until they have entered the military forces and served a term of fifty years. Then they are considered a man, or a woman.”

“So...basically I'm a child here.”

“No. We aren't stupid, Tony. We know you're human and your ages don't work like ours do. But to us, you do seem very young.” Thor seemed to be somewhat apologetic about this assessment, but not really. “And it does not help that you don't know our ways. So everyone...well...”

“They see me like a kid who doesn't know to stop talking when adults are speaking.”

“Forgive me my friend.”

“Then why did Odin ask me to come?” Tony asked rhetorically. Just as well, Thor didn't seem to have an answer ready for him at any rate. “I don't suppose there's any chance of me seeing Loki again, is there?”

“My mother took a great risk in helping you down into the dungeons the first time. I can not ask her to do so a second.” Thor explained and this time he did sound sorry. “I will ask Fandrel, if he is still lying with that guardswoman, to give us news.”

“Best we've got to go on right now I suppose.” Tony walked around the rosebush, poking at the thorns as if testing to see if they'd prick him.

Footsteps came towards them hurriedly, a messenger running towards the prince, ignoring Tony entirely. “My Prince, forgive the interruption. They have decided to reconvene. I was sent to fetch you before they begin.”

Thor stood and began to bustle past the young man, Tony hot on his trail. “Hey! Wait up there thunder thighs!”

“Could you at least call me Thor when we are here? I do have a reputation to maintain.” Thor snapped at him. “Kingdom, crown prince and all.”

“Yeah cause you guys are being so respectful of my rep.” Tony had to walk double time in order to keep up with Thor in a hurry. He was almost jogging by the time they got back into the room, finding their seats again. 

“What happened?” Thor nudged a woman with long black hair and what could best be described as a 'sunny' disposition. 

“They have decided that since there was no judgment to be rendered, and Lady Ranka kept her tale brief, they would allow for a second case today.” She looked over at Tony and nodded to him respectfully. “Welcome Anthony Stark.”

“Hi. You uh...which side?” He pointed back and forth.

“I am sitting on Loki's side as a favor to Thor.” She admitted candidly. “To help even things out, as much good as it shall do.”

“Anthony, this is the Lady Sif, a fellow warrior and sister in arms.” He smiled fondly at her and Sif returned the smile. “We all played together, trained side by side when we were youths. I would like to think that you are still passing fond of Loki.”

“I would be more fond if he had not played such cruel tricks on me.” Sif insisted. “But none the less, Loki protected my back many times in battle. I can not say myself so angry that I would allow a few childish pranks to condemn him.”

“Sif.” Tony couldn't help a grin, even if he did have the common sense to try and hide it. She caught the look and one perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. “He uh...he told me about the hair thing. He also said you broke out two of his teeth for it.”

“Are you angry with me for it?” She asked, one hand on her knee as she leaned towards him.

“Nah. If you broke his jaw it would only improve his personality.”

Sif snorted and leaned back, satisfied with his answer. “They are going to call on Tyr.” she warned, pointing across the way to a broad shouldered man with a flash of white in his reddish brown hair. “He was sitting on the top benches before hand but he's moved closer to the stairs. And he's dressed himself in his court apparel, such as it is.” 

Tony could see the man was wearing a pale gold chest plate over his leathers. He looked more prepared to go to a battle skirmish than a court appearance. He kept his right wrist tucked into a fold of the cape that crossed over his chest, giving him a kind of pseudo-Napoleon visage. Sure enough, his name was called and he descended the stairs to stand on the seal, swearing to speak truthfully and to tell his grievances in full before the assembly. 

Tyr looked about and seemed to be readying himself to speak. He had the look of a general addressing his troops, deciding on whether to inspire them or give them the reality of the situation. “I am a man of few words. My tale is well known. It came to pass that one of Loki's monstrous brood, the demon wolf Fenrir, became uncontrollable, even to his own father. I led the fight against him many times. Each time, he destroyed our warriors effortlessly. In order to trap him at long last, we conceived of a golden thread, dwarvish made, to bind the beast and subdue it. I offered my hand as a show of trust, that the wolf would allow itself to be bound to prove it's strength before the whole of Asgard. When Fenrir failed to free itself, the mongrel took my hand as compensation.” He nodded. “It was a fair bargain. I sacrificed my hand gladly for the safety of Asgard. But the sacrifice of my men was a far greater cost. Men join with the phalanx knowing they risk their lives 'For Asgard'! It is a good path. An honorable path. Not a man under my command would hesitate to spill his own blood on the battlefield. This was not a good battle. This was a hunt for a wild dog. A beast that should have either been put down or held under muzzle by it's owner. I ask for recompense in the form the a full stipend due to each of the men's families, such as would be offered to any injured party if someones loosed mad dog were to cause them damage.”

“Your direct approach is of course appreciated, Commander Tyr. However, we feel compelled to remind you that as warriors of Asgard, your men as well as yourself are called to serve as the All Father commands. This is not limited to the act of war, or glory on the battlefield. Often the army has been called upon to ease the threat of bandits or to dispose of threatening animals. Fenrir, son of Loki, being the latter.” The Speaker reminded him patiently. “An now, while the families are indeed due compensation if their loves ones are injured, this is promised by the crown and insured by the kingdom of Asgard itself. Why do you then request additional compensation to be paid by Loki's private household when the honor price for the deaths and injuries was paid out for their services long ago?”

“I cite our own laws, Speaker. If a mans son causes another injury before he has become a fully recognized citizen of Asgard by right of combat service, is his father not responsible for his actions and thus the honor price? Fenrir is not now, nor has he ever been a part of Asgard's standing army. Thus he is not a citizen of Asgard.” Tyr suggested, not seeming at all perturbed by this. If anything, he only looked more heartened by the ability to present his case.

“This may be true. But the circumstances regarding his citizenship, or lack thereof, are somewhat unusual. One might count that a dog, or more accurately, a wolf, is not required by any law to join in Asgard's army. Otherwise we might be sending recruiters into the dark woods.” The Speaker countered smartly.

“That may well be. But even so, is a man not also responsible for his dogs actions? If the pet that sits by a hearth fire bites a child unprovoked, does the man then not owe the child's father compensation?” Tyr turned the argument around, standing proudly before them all. “This may be a wolf and no dog, but more so the fault of Loki for allowing such a dangerous wild beast to dwell close to the homes and families under his protection.”

“We would wish to remind Commander Tyr that it was not Loki's jarldom which suffered the brunt of the wolf Fenrir's attacks.”

Tyr's bushy mustache twitched. “Are you suggesting that the wolfs attacks on neighboring kingdoms were perhaps...deliberate? That he avoided his own fathers kingdom in favor of a neighboring, perhaps competing jarldom?” His suggestion hit the mark and Tony felt nervous when he saw the Speaker glance up at Odin for the first time. “The attacks of a wild wolf are lamentable, but one does not blame a beast for being a beast. One blames the fool who attempts to leash it. But Speaker, it sounds almost as if you suggest a planned, targeted assault. One could not think a wolf would know to intentionally hunt inside of a jarldom not his own.”

“Shit.” Tony muttered. “He doesn't give a damn about the money. He's just trying to undermine Loki's name.”

“Not hard to undermine whats already been drug through the dirt.” Sif said offhandedly. “He is not wrong on either count. It would not be the first time Loki has used underhanded means to achieve his goals on others. And not all of Loki's neighbors are particularly fond of him.”

“We suggest nothing of the sort.” The Speaker retaliated, his words dripping with indignation. “We would remind Lord Tyr that such accusations without substantial evidence will be dealt with most harshly by the court.”

“I have gained evidence.” Tyr said in his brougish manner. “I would ask for those who's jarldoms sit in neighboring to Jarl Loki's, take this moment to stand and make themselves known.” There was a creaking of chairs as seven stood, each one clearly in the kind of dress and livery to suggest that they were jarls or high nobility themselves. Tyr nodded in satisfaction. “Will those who's lands were besieged by the demon wolf son of Jarl Loki, raise their fist in complaint?” 

Tony felt his heart hit his stomach as five of those who stood made a fist, raising it high in the air to show they had been set upon by the wolf. I present for your awareness; Jarl Gjúki, Jarl Helga, Jarl Þórhallur, Jarl Örfindson, and Jarl Kæja. We have entered into alliance with one another to bring this case to your attention. To ensure that the court understand the wide spread difficulties which Loki bring against the nobility of Asgard!” Tyr's words were met with a rousing agreement of 'Aye's' from those who'd gathered. 

“The court ensures that each case is heard in singular and to it's fullest. This is a most unprecedented development, Commander Tyr...”

“I do understand that. And I such I am prepared to expedite things for the sake of all our patience. Jarl Helga awoke one day to her livestock decimated. Five hundred sheep, two hundred cattle and various chickens torn asunder. Not devoured, but decimated! Is it a mere coincidence that, only three months before, she publicly rejected a presented trade agreement from Jarl Loki? Others heard the argument, and that she called him selfish and feckless and swore never to enter into any agreement with him. Perhaps this so offended the Jarl that he sent his son to teach her a lesson.”

Tony could see Thor's knuckles turning white with pressure, his brows touching in the middle of his forehead. Was it the truth? Maybe, maybe not, but it sure wouldn't look good.

“ Jarl Þórhallur and Jarl Gjúki both had land disputes with the accused. Good hunting ground needed to ensure their people had meat and furs through the winter. Now whether the land was theirs or his is not what we have come to discuss. But the fact is, Fenrir prowled and hunted those lands for many years, ensuring that their hunters could not walk it's paths. For those winters, the people of these two fine jarldoms were hungrier than they need be, colder than was necessary.”

“Shit shit shit shit.” Tony could feel the fickle nature of the crowd swaying towards agreement with Tyr. Public opinion mattered as much as the facts in cases such as this. The reality of it was, guilty or innocence (even when innocence wasn't really a factor), was less important than the necessity to keep your supporting factions on your side. Tony couldn't get a read on Odin, but he was starting to understand that there was a difference between Odin the man and the All Father who had to stand at the head of his people. A king could only make the decisions which would benefit and protect his realm, and Loki represented a clear and present danger. 

“Jarl Kæja was out with her hunting party one summer when the demon spawn set upon her, taking from her her horse, her men, and her famous beauty. Is it not likely that after she rejected Loki's advances, as any good married woman would, he decided to ensure that no man would ever desire her again?”

“Donkey's ass.” Sif snorted. “If a man would turn down a good woman for but a thin line of her cheek then he does not deserve her.” 

“I wouldn't cause a fuss over it dear Sif.” Fandrel said with a smile, settling himself down on one of the cushier benches. “She is still married to her dear husband and she had five of her eight children after the incident. So I don't think he minds so much.” He shoved his elbow up against Tony and gave the man a wink. “A man should not underestimate women with scars at any rate. They usually earned them.” 

“Ahhh!” Sif growled at him to shut up while she was listening. Thor and Fandrel on the other hand shared a wink with Tony, trying to brighten the mood. 

He was in no mood to have things brightened as Tyr regarded Jarl Örfindson, a mountainous looking fellow with a beard like a hawthorn tree.

“Jarl Örfindson found his son stolen from him. Bitten by the wolf Fenrir, condemned to the life of a half man, split between the wild and the civilized for all his days. Why? Not for any insult, but because when he reached out a hand of friendship to Jarl Loki, invited him to sup at his own table, with his own family, the wolf desired Jarl Örfindson's son.”

“Þetta er ekki gott.” Thor said in an exasperated tone. “That is not good at all.” 

“Jarl Örfindson's son was sickly, small, and...soft.” Tyr said in a clearly disgusted tone. “He deserved protection, not to be seduced by something barely human. This offense is unforgivable, in the house of a host, a guest transgressed against his hospitality, against our oldest of laws!” There was a general sense of agreement rumbling through the crowd, and Tony could see Örfindson's stiffening shoulders. “Not only are the families of the soldier due compensation for Fenrir's actions, but these five Jarls, and myself have been sorely offended by the lack of repudiation from Jarl Loki towards his blasphemous son and the sheer duplicity of his actions against his fellow Jarls! We demand restitution...!”

“You demand nothing!” 

The hall went silent as a grave on a winter morning. Odin had stood from his throne, grasping the spear with his face in stern composure. “It is not the right of any Jarl to demand anything, before this court!” His voice echoed off the walls with damning force, the metallic ringing left against their ears. “Nor of their king.” he finished and eyed those who stood in alliance with Tyr. 

None of them held his gaze. 

Odin thudded the spear to the ground and moved from the hall, ignoring the dull roar of voices clamoring in astonishment over this brazen move! Was he dismissing the claims? Was he going to do nothing in the face the his own loyal Jarl's complaints?

The Speaker was raising his hands, trying to quell the crowd into regarding him. “The court if adjourned for the time being. We will of course consider the words of the Commander and the Jarl's as is due them. Mind your tongues! This is a court of law, not a village rabble!” 

Thor was on his feet, quickly chasing his father's footsteps, intending to speak to him. Tony was hot on his heels, just as determined. The yelling and complaints of the court fell behind him as they escaped into the corridors. “Father!” Thor yelled out, the golden helmed head not turning. “Father I must speak with you if only for a moment.”

A man appeared, almost as if from no where. For a brief second, Tony thought the Speaker must have flown from one room to another to get ahead of them so fast. “His prince is reminded that during the trial, those who would speak on the court floor are forbidden from sole contact with the All Father so as to dissuade any one voice from persuading him to take one side over the other.”

“I am not in the mood for politics, Huginn.” Thor said shortly, but a single, long nailed hand touched his shoulder gentle.

“But your father must always be mindful of them, my prince.” He said with a soft smile. “Do not distract him from his duty.”

Thor's fists balled up, but he did not press against the man. He turned on his feel, jaw set like stone and he pushed past Tony. 

“So no one's allowed to talk to him?” Thor asked, approaching Huginn quizzically. 

“None but the Queen.” He informed the mortal standing before him with dark black eyes. “And of course myself and the Speaker.” 

“So you three get to have influence over him but his own son can't even have five minuets of his time? Seems a little bit unbalanced.” Tony let a sharpness come into his voice, letting his insinuations be clear. It annoyed him how this one kept smiling placidly, like he was speaking with an angry child.

“Myself and the Speaker are above petty conflicts. It is our duty to remind our king of the facts and only the facts, impartial and equalized. We do not take sides. We do not pick and choose. That is our duty to him above all others.” Huginn said simply. “As for the Queen...well...there is not parting the two of them.” 

Tony pulled back a bit, looking at the closed doors of the court with curiosity. “So...the Speaker is what, your brother?”

The smile widened. “Something like that. If you dwell in Asgard long enough, perhaps we will get better acquainted. But for now I urge you to catch up to the prince. You are under his guardianship while Jarl Loki is imprisoned and you can clearly see where many people's opinions lie on Loki. If I were you I would not stray far from him.”

“I am not a child.” Tony warned darkly. “I don't give a shit about your little army citizenship man making crap. But I am getting sick and tired of everyone talking down to me like I'm some ignorant brat who doesn't know any better...”

“Perhaps it would help some if you stopped acting like one?” Huginn bowed a little. “I must go. The prince stalked off in that direction.” He pointed and turned smartly on his heel, heading off before Tony could find a suitable comeback.

Tony watched him leave before stalking off in the direction the man had pointed. He didn't see Thor anywhere, but it couldn't be that hard to find him around here. The guy cut a figure. 

“Friend Anthony? Where are you off to?” Fandrel called out to him, following his heels. 

“Oh my fuckin...is there a reason I can't take five steps around here without someone holding my hand!?” He shouted, rounding on the man with bright brown eyes. “I'm starting to wonder who needs guarded more, me or Loki.”

“To be fair my friend, Loki is imprisoned beneath the palace while you wander freely. So...I suppose the answer would be you. It is not safe for you right now. And if Thor is not by your side than as his dear friend I am obliged I fulfill his position. Or if you want, I am sure Sif could guard you. Thought to be fair I am much better company.” 

“I'm getting tired of having company.” Tony argued. “I need to go and take a...a piss by myself. Something. Fuck I just...” He could feel the strain in his mind and his chest. “I need time alone to think.”

“You ought not to wander.” 

“I ought not to do a lot of the things I do.” Tony said with exasperation. “Toilet?” Fandrel pointed towards a washroom but did not follow him inside. Tony wash somewhat greatful for the plumbing in Asgard, but no matter how many mosaics and golden gilded mirrors they put around, a shithole was still a hole to shit in. And right now he was feeling like he was just about done with this one. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he poured warm water into the golden basin and washed his hands, trying to figure out what step to take next. There was too much here he just didn't understand and didn't have the time to muddle through. He was done with people treating him like a lesser being and fully fucking sick of feeling like there was nothing for him to accomplish here.~Maybe it would have been better to stay in the Jarldom.~ By now they should have gotten finished cleaning out a workshop for him. At least if he had something to do with his hands he might feel like he was active. 

When he came back out he couldn't see Fandrel or Sif around. There was a guard off in the distance, standing his post and Tony sighed, realizing that it would probably be a good idea to stand around somewhere that Thor could find him easily. He didn't relish being babysat all the damn time. But he also didn't want Loki to worry for him anymore than he had to. 

He turned his heel and began to walk towards the man standing at attention. “He-!” 

Someone grabbed him, and the next thing he felt was the hard cracking against the back of his skull, choking off his words in his throat. He could hear someone speaking, but another hit and their voices were distorted, difficult to make out. 

“Careful. Mortal skulls crack easy.”

Someone held a cloth to his hand and he made the mistake of breathing in. The world around him faded. Silence came, then darkness. 

Then...nothing.


End file.
